An Orgy-inal Sleepover
by Batdude365
Summary: When Lori is sick with the flu, Leni decides to take Lincoln with her to her friends’ sleepover. And then, lewd escapades ensue between them.
1. Chapter 1

(It's a cold Autumn Thursday in Royal Woods, and it's been a whole year after Lori expressed her feelings to Lincoln.)

(It was also a few months after Leni exposed her feelings to him as well. At the Loud House, Lincoln is reading a book on the couch.)

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Hey, there. Lincoln Loud doing some reading on this Autumn day, (with half-lidded eyes) and with some "bonding time" with both Leni and L--.

Rita: (from her room) Hey, Lincoln! Can you come in here?

Lincoln: Sure.

(Lincoln walks into Rita's room, who is on the phone.)

Rita: Okay, bye. (hangs up the phone.) That was Principal Huggins.

Lincoln: What?! I didn't do anything!

Rita: Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're not in trouble, sweetie. There was a flood in the schools' bathrooms. So tomorrow, school is cancelled for all of you guys, including your sisters' schools too.

Lincoln: (jubilant) Whoa, that's awesome!

Rita: But Lori caught the flu recently, so she's gonna have to stay in her room and get plenty of rest until it goes away.

(It shows a black and blue background with a sad Lincoln.)

Lincoln: (downtrodden) She's sick?

Rita: Uh huh.

(Lincoln then dashed upstairs to Lori's room to show she indeed got the flu.)

Lincoln: It's true.

Rita: Yep, she got a nasty one.

Lincoln: (puts on a mask) Can I talk to her?

Rita: (pats Lincoln's head) Sure, but don't get too close.

(Rita leaves as Lincoln walks towards Lori, who is coughing up a storm, she notices Lincoln.)

Lori: Hey, Linky. (coughing)

Lincoln: Hey, Lori. How are you feeling, sis?

Lori: I'm (coughing) feeling so awful. Damn it. (coughs)

Lincoln: How did you get sick?

Lori: I ended up catching Becky's flu yesterday after school.

Lincoln: (dumbfounded) Who comes to school when they're sick?!

Lori: There was a test that day, and no one could afford to miss it. (coughs harder)

Lincoln: Oh, no. (in tears) Lori...

Lori: (holding Lincoln's hand) Linky, I'm sorry. It looks like I won't be able to have sex with you for a while.

Lincoln: (sad) Awwwwwww. Please get better, Lori.

Lori: I will, Linky-poo. I will. (falls asleep)

(Lincoln sadly leaves the room. It cuts to Leni chatting on the phone with Jackie.)

Jackie: (over the phone) I'm having a slumber party at my house this weekend with Mandee. Do you wanna come, Leni?

Leni: Totes yes!

Jackie: Great to hear, girlfriend. See ya Friday night.

Leni: Goodbye. Wait, can we do it tonight instead?

Jackie: No problem. My little brother and my parents are out of town right now, so it's perfect for then.

Leni: And we won't have to worry about school tomorrow, either.

Jackie: Great! I'll fill Mandee in on the details! See ya!

Leni: Bye! (hangs up; squeals) This is gonna be awesome!

(All of a sudden, Leni sees a depressed Lincoln going down the stairs.)

Leni: Linky? What's wrong?

Lincoln: (sniffs) Oh, hi, Leni. Lori's sick. So we can't have sex until she gets better. There go my plans for tomorrow. (plops on the couch)

Leni: (rubbing Lincoln's face) Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that, Linky. (scoops Lincoln in for a hug)

Lincoln: Thanks, Leni, but I don't know how I'm gonna spend the day off tomorrow.

(Leni thinks of something, as she feels bad for Lincoln. She smacks her fist into her palm.)

Leni: I got it! How about you spend it with me?

Lincoln: With you?

Leni: I'm going to a slumber party with my friends, so why don't you come with me? After all, I was thinking of adding Mandee and Jackie to our sex sessions. (winks to Lincoln)

Lincoln: (smiles) Sure. What the heck. Yeah, I'll go!

Leni: Eeeee! You're in for a treat! Let's go pack!

(It cuts to Lincoln and Leni near the front door with their bags.)

Lincoln: You got everything you need, Leni?

Leni: Yep. Do you?

Lincoln: Same here.

(The two leave and drive to Jackie's house in the family van.)

Lincoln: We're here! I can't wait to meet your friends.

(They go up to the front door, and Leni rings the bell.)

Jackie: Coming!

(Shortly after, Jackie opens the door to greet them.)

Leni: Jackie!

Jackie: Hey, Leni! (hugs her)

Leni: (breaks the hug) This is my younger brother, Lincoln.

Jackie: (to Lincoln) Hi, Lincoln. I'm Jackie. (pulls out her hand for a handshake)

Lincoln: (shakes her hand) Hi, nice to meet you.

Jackie: Aw, he is so cute! (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

Leni: Yeah, I know… (pinches Lincoln's other cheek)

Lincoln: (blushes) Girls, stop it.

Leni: Where's Mandee?

Jackie: She's inside, getting stuff ready.

Leni: Gotcha.

Lincoln: Hey, Leni. Can we talk somewhere else?

Leni: Sure. Why?

Lincoln: Just come on. (takes Leni's hand with him)

Leni: Jackie, we'll be right back.

Jackie: Okay, just don't take too long. (goes upstairs)

(It cuts to Leni and Lincoln in the kitchen.)

Lincoln: Leni, how are we gonna tell Mandee and Jackie about our love?

Leni: Shoot, I didn't think of that. Leave it to me.

Lincoln: Okay. C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting.

(Leni and Lincoln both go upstairs to Jackie's room.)


	2. Chapter 2

Mandee: Rented the movie for tonight. (puts disc into the DVD player)

Jackie: Got the snacks and drinks.

Leni: Hey, guys! (gasps) Mandee!

Mandee: Leni! (hugs her)

Leni: I got the boy for tonight, girls.

Mandee: Oh, who is this?

Leni: My little brother, the cutest thing in all of Royal Woods. Meet Lincoln Loud!

Mandee: Awwww! (pinches Lincoln's cheek) Well, aren't you a big boy, coming to a big girls sleepover!

Lincoln: (giggles) Well, I am a ladies man.

Leni: (pinches Lincoln's other cheek) Ain't he the cutest thing?

Jackie: Aw. (rubs Lincoln's hair) I love his white hair.

(Lincoln enjoyed being petted by the girls, then Leni gets a little too close to comfort.)

Mandee: Okay, let's change into our pajamas and get this slumber party started!

Leni: I'll be in the bathroom! Lincoln, will you come with me?

(Leni takes Lincoln's hand and leads him into the bathroom.)

Lincoln: Okay, what is it?

Leni: This.

(Leni gets closer to Lincoln and puts her tongue into his mouth, making out with him and rubbing his nethers.)

Lincoln: Whoa, Leni. Save it for later.

Leni: (whining) But I'm so horny now, Linky-cakes.

Lincoln: But we can't just be doing it in other people's houses.

Leni: Sweetie, nobody is here except for us and my friends. We can fuck all we want.

Lincoln: That's the one thing I'm worried about. Your friends taking it the wrong way.

(There's a knock at the door, catching the two's attention.)

Jackie: Hey, you guys. Are you almost done?

Leni: We'll be out in a jiff!

Lincoln: Alright, let's change into our PJs.

Leni: Gladly.

(Leni slowly peels her dress off to reveal her underwear. She then reaches for her bra strap, but purposefully missed it entirely.)

Leni: Can you get my bra off for me, Linky?

Lincoln: (sighs) Fine. Why need your bra off, you're only wearing a nightgown.

Leni: I like letting my breasts breathe.

Lincoln: Whatever.

(Lincoln manages to remove Leni's bra, letting her huge, juicy, and sweaty breasts out.)

Leni: (half-lidded) Can you take my panties off, too?

Lincoln: Are you serious?

Leni: Uh-huh.

Lincoln: Okay.

(Lincoln pulls down Leni's panties as they slip off of her legs.)

Leni: Now I need to help you get your clothes off.

Lincoln: Okay, fine.

(Lincoln raises his arms up, as Leni begins to remove Lincoln's polo shirt. As she tosses it away, she removes Lincoln's shoes and socks.)

Leni: (under her breath) What I've been waiting all night for...

(Leni begins to unzip and removes Lincoln's pants. She then pulls his boxers down to uncover his dick.)

Leni: It's time.

(Leni grabs hold of Lincoln's dick.)

Lincoln: Leni, you can only give me a quick blowjob for now. We can't keep Mandee and Jackie waiting forever.

Leni: It's a deal, my sweet snowball. (kisses the tip of Lincoln's dick)

Lincoln: 5 minutes should be enough time. (pulls out his phone) Here, I'll time you.

(As Lincoln sets a time for five minutes, Leni grips Lincoln's dick even tighter.)

Leni: I'm gonna make you cum in 5 minutes or less…

Lincoln: (sees the timer go off) Go.

(Leni begins sucking Lincoln off like crazy, while Lincoln stares at his phone.)

Lincoln: Leni, you got 4 minutes and 20 seconds left.

(Leni pulls away and sandwiches Lincoln's dick with her breasts.)

Lincoln: Oh, come on! (looks at his phone) 3 minutes.

(Leni licks all around his cock and sucks on his balls.)

Leni: I love this.

Lincoln: Minute forty-five.

Mandee: (from outside) Hey, guys! Can I ask you something?

Lincoln: (whispers) Aw, crap!

Leni: (to Lincoln) I got this! (to Mandee) What is it?

Mandee: I'm ordering a pizza. What toppings did you guys want?

Leni: Pepperoni.

Lincoln: Pineapple.

(Lincoln and Leni gawk at each other.)

Leni: Ew! You eat pineapple on pizza?

Lincoln: What? Hawaiian's awesome!

Mandee: Okay, that's a pepperoni and hawiian pizza. Thanks!

Leni: Now, back to my sausage and meatballs…

(Leni continues to suck Lincoln off. He notices his phone again.)

Lincoln: Thirty seconds left! Hurry up!

(Leni strokes Lincoln's dick and kneads his balls until he finally bursts his load into Leni's face, hair, and mouth.)

Leni: Awesome. (swallows the cum)

(Leni grabs a towel and wipes the cum off her face.)

Lincoln: (pull ups his boxers) Come on. Let's get into our pajamas already.

Leni: Oh, alright.

Lincoln: (gives Leni her underwear) Here's your underwear.

(A few minutes later, Leni and Lincoln come out the bathroom in their PJ's.)

Lincoln: Finally. (sniffs Leni) You still smell like cum.

Leni: Eh, I'll shower in the morning.

Lincoln: Let's go.

(Lincoln and Leni head into Jackie's room where the two are in their PJs. Jackie is wearing a pink tank top with magenta pants and white slippers and Mandee is wearing a white shirt with green shorts.)

Lincoln: Nice pajamas.

Mandee: Aw, thanks!

Jackie: Not too shabby yourself, Leni.

Leni: Thanks, Jackie.

Jackie: (to Lincoln) Hey, you wanna sit next to me?

Lincoln: Um, sure?

Jackie: Oh, come here. (takes Lincoln's hand)

(Jackie grabs Lincoln and sets him next to her. Then, Mandee sits on the other side of him.)

Leni: I see you two are taking a liking to my little bro.

Jackie: Yep. He is so precious.

Leni: Yeah… He gets that a lot.

(A doorbell is heard.)

Mandee: Pizza's here!

Leni: I'll get it!

Jackie: Oh, here's the money! (hands Leni a 20)

Leni: BRB! (leaves the bedroom)

(Leni walks downstairs to the front door. She opens the door to show the pizza man with the pizza.)

Pizza Man: I have a large pizza! One half pepperoni, and one half hawiian!

Leni: That's ours! Here you go! (gives the guy the 20)

Pizza Man: Thank you very much! (gives change back) And here your change back.

Leni: (takes the pizza) Thanks.

(Leni shuts the door as she walks back upstairs to Jackie's room.)

Leni: Pizza's here! (gasps)

(Leni drops the pizza box on the floor, in shock of what's presented in front of her.)

Leni: What the hell is going on here?!

(It's revealed that Lincoln has kiss marks over his face, with Jackie and Mandee's hands on his chest.)

Mandee: (nervous) Hey, Leni. What's up?

Leni: (pinches bridge of nose) I'm gone for less than a few minutes, and you two are already all over my brother…

Jackie: It's not our fault he's just so dang cute and so kissable…

Leni: Back off! He's mine! (quickly shuts herself up)

Mandee: Wait, what?!

Lincoln: (facepalms) Damn it… Leni, you fool.

Jackie: What do you mean he's yours?

Leni: (sighs) Okay, I think it's finally time to tell you guys.

Lincoln: Me and Leni are in a relationship, along with our other sister, Lori.

(Both Mandee and Jackie gasp.)

Mandee: Is this true?

Leni: Yes, and there's more…

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

Leni: And that's everything.

Jackie: WOW. Just… just, wow.

Mandee: No. Fucking. Way.

Leni: I know, and the main reason I brought Lincoln along was to convince you two to have sex with us.

Lincoln: (smiles sheepishly)

Jackie: Whoa, Leni. I never knew you got the hots for your little brother.

Leni: Yeah, and for a small kid, he got a very large penis.

(Mandee and Jackie sees that Lincoln is indeed getting hard.)

Jackie: Shit, he's stiff already. (to Mandee, half-lidded) You wanna have our first time with him?

Mandee: (gasps) With an eleven-year-old?

Jackie: Yeah, he is cute and lovable. (half-lidded) And yet, he is so sexy.

Lincoln: Whoa, let's not go crazy. C'mon, Mandee, I'll be all kinds of fun.

Mandee: Oh, all right! Let's fuck him!

(Jackie and Leni both cheer in excitement.)

Leni: Okay, I'll catch you up to speed. First, the three of us get naked.

Mandee: (blushes) Why do we have to get naked?

Leni: It's to arouse Linky-cakes into making love with us.

(Leni then removes her nightgown, showing her gorgeous, hot naked body with her huge sweaty tits, curvy ass, and skinny bod.)

Lincoln: Oh, hell yeah…

(Lincoln gets much harder.)

Leni: C'mon, take them off. (to Lincoln) Linky, you too.

Jackie: Fine. (to Lincoln) Lincoln, turn around for you can strip naked and we can strip naked, and on the count of three, we'll turn around to see each other nude. Is that okay?

Lincoln: Sure.

(Lincoln gets off the bed and turns to his left while Jackie and Mandee does the same on their right as they are about to shed their attire.)

Jackie: (to Leni) Are you always comfortable with your brother seeing you naked?

Leni: (enthusiastic) No, not a problem! He loves seeing me naked! Sometimes, I sneak into his room to cuddle with him and clamp onto his nether regions while he's sleeping.

Lincoln: (giggles) It's true.

(Lincoln begins to remove his pajama shirt and his pajama pants. Mandee and Jackie removes their top and bottom of their pajamas, showing them in their underwear. Lincoln couldn't bear to look at them, but Leni tilt his head back.)

Leni: Ah, ah, ah. Wait until they're in the buff.

Lincoln: I know. I'm just so eager.

(Lincoln stood there for a quick minute, thinking on banging two of Leni's friends. He hears Jackie and Mandee unclipping their bras, letting out their huge breasts.)

Lincoln: (in his mind) If they want to see me nude, I'm gonna see them naked.

(Lincoln removes his boxers off of his legs, letting out his large erected meter. Jackie glances at it and grows a little infatuated.)

Jackie: (in her mind) Holy shit! He is big! (mischievous) I got an idea.

(Jackie and Mandee both remove their panties, showing their hot asses.)

Leni: On 3…

Jackie: 1…

Mandee: 2…

Lincoln: 3!

(They all quickly turn around to see each other's naked bodies.)

Lincoln: (amazed of what he saw) Whoa…

Jackie: Like what you see, Linky?

Lincoln: I do. I really do.

Mandee: (blushes; covering her privates) I'm so embarrassed.

Lincoln: Come on, Mandee. Nobody is here but us…

Leni: "Yeah…"

Lincoln: No need to be modest. Show me!

Mandee: (sighs) Okay.

(Mandee removes her hands to show her privates to Lincoln.)

Lincoln: You two look so beautiful.

Jackie: Awww! (grabs Lincoln's dick) And your little friend looks so big.

(Jackie strokes Lincoln's dick.)

Jackie: How's that feel?

Lincoln: Good…

Jackie: How good?

Lincoln: So good.

(Jackie takes a strong pull on Lincoln's cock, shooting out some cum.)

Jackie: Hey, guys, can I go first? I want to have my first time to be a great success.

Leni: Sure, any friend of my little brother is a friend of mine!

(Jackie deliberately tosses her bra on the floor, causing Lincoln to slip and fall onto Jackie's body, their faces meet with a kiss.)

Leni: OM-Gosh! Are you guys alright?!

Jackie: (breaks the kiss) Never felt better… (to Lincoln) You wanna grope on my breasts?

Lincoln: Who wouldn't, with ones like these?

(Lincoln places his palms on each of her breasts as he moves them around.)

Lincoln: (dreaming) So soft and warm.

Jackie: Have a closer look.

(Jackie grabs the back of Lincoln's head and shoves them into her breasts. She begins to motorboat him with her breasts.)

Jackie: Now, how about you lend some attention to my nipples?

Lincoln: With pleasure…

(Lincoln uses his left hand to squeeze Jackie's left nipple and he licks Jackie's right nipple.)

Jackie: Yeah, play with my nipples.

(Lincoln continues to play with Jackie's nipples. She stands up and grabs Lincoln to place him on the bed.)

Jackie: Now I want you to play with my pussy.

(Lincoln spreads Jackie's lips a little and licks around her clit. She bites her lip in anticipation, as Lincoln continues to lick Jackie's pussy. All the while, Leni and Mandee are eating the pizza.)

Leni: You eat pineapple too, Mandee?

Mandee: Yeah, it's really good.

Leni: Guess you and Lincoln have something in common.

(As Lincoln licks Jackie, she grips the bedsheets. She lets out a moan as she cums around.)

Jackie: (panting) My first cumshot. (to Mandee) Mandee, you're up!


	3. Chapter 3

Mandee: Okay, let's do it! But, Jackie, I'm gonna need your help!

Jackie: With what?

(Mandee whispers into Jackie's ear, she smiles. She is behind Lincoln as she sit on her knees, Jackie grabs both of Lincoln's wrists and pulls them to her, letting his head rest on her lap.)

Lincoln: Whoa, what's going on here?

Mandee: I'm trying something new.

(Mandee grabs Lincoln's dick and sucks on it.)

Lincoln: Yeah, suck on my dick, Mandee.

(Jackie lets Lincoln's wrists go so he can hold Mandee's head, pushing her deeper onto his cock. As she begins to suck Lincoln, Leni makes out with him.)

Leni: You can't forget your own sister, Linky-cakes.

Lincoln: I never forget about my favorite sister. (winks) But seriously, don't tell Lori I said that.

Leni: Don't worry, I won't.

(After Leni said that, Lincoln shoots his load into Mandee's throat. She removes her mouth from Lincoln's penis, swallowing his cum.)

Mandee: A little too salty than I'd like, but that was still good.

Lincoln: Okay, so what now?

Jackie: You can fuck my pussy, for starters.

Mandee: No, I want to get fucked!

Leni: He's my brother! I get to fuck him!

(The three of them get into an argument. Lincoln whistles in order of them to stop.)

Lincoln: Ladies, ladies. Settle down. How about this? We draw straws for it. Whoever has the longest goes first, and the one with the shortest goes last.

Leni: Hmm… Alright.

Jackie: Okay.

Mandee: Deal.

(Later, Jackie, Leni, and Mandee got straws.)

Lincoln: Whoever got the longest straw gets to fuck me, and hurry up, I'm getting less hard.

(Out of the pile, the girls pull out one straw each.)

Lincoln: Okay, girls, whose straw is the longest?

(The trio of females looks at their straws, Leni got the shortest, Jackie got the middle length, and Mandee got the tallest one.)

Mandee: YES!

Jackie: (grumbles quietly)

Leni: (under her breath) Just had to go and do your own sister dirty...

Lincoln: (to Leni; mad) You three were the ones who argued!

Mandee: Anyway, I'm going first.

(Mandee crawls onto the bed and shakes her rear invitingly.)

Mandee: Come and get some…

(Mandee hovers over Lincoln's shaft as she gradually goes down lower. Eventually, she pushes her whole womb into Lincoln's shaft. And as she sets her butt down on Lincoln's pelvis…)

Lincoln: Here we go!

Mandee: (panting) It is really in there…

Lincoln: We haven't started moving yet.

Mandee: Oh yeah.

(Mandee starts gradually moving her pussy up and down into Lincoln's penis. Lincoln thrusts into her each time she went down, making her butt cheeks ripple.)

Mandee: Yeah! My first time with an eleven year old!

Lincoln: (to Jackie and Leni) C'mon, I can't leave you guys hanging.

(Leni and Jackie eagerly smile. As Mandee is thrusting into Lincoln, he is fingering Leni's pussy and making out with Jackie, fingering her pussy as well.)

Leni: Stick those fingers in my pussy!

Jackie: (muffled) Put your tongue into my throat!

(Lincoln does so as they all go faster, then the four of them all cum on each other. Jackie and Leni's pussies all leak of cum. Lincoln's staff is still into Mandee's womb, with both park cumming from the inside.)

Mandee: He's not pulling out. (sighs happily; pauses) Wait, he came into me! What happens if I get pregnant?!

Leni: No worries. We won't get pregnant in these stories.

Mandee: Thank goodness. He really loves my insides.

(Lincoln pulls out of Mandee, letting both of their privates to spill out their cum.)

Jackie: Wow, Leni. It was smart of you to bring your little brother along.

Leni: Thanks.

(All of a sudden, they see Lincoln sleeping on the bed.)

Leni: Guess the sex took a lot out of him.

Jackie: (yawns) I'm tired too. Let's go to sleep. Good thing the bed fits the four of us.

(Jackie places Lincoln in the middle of the bed while the others all squeeze into each other, embracing him with bosoms)

Leni: Nighty-night, Linky.

(The others went to sleep as well.)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up. He sees Leni sleeping on his left and Mandee on his right.)

Lincoln: (rubs his eyes; smells) Huh, I'm gonna take a long bath.

(Lincoln felt something in the blanket, the blanket risen up to reveal it's Jackie.)

Lincoln: Huh?

Jackie: (giggles) Morning, you…

Lincoln: Oh, hey, Jackie.

Jackie: Hello, handsome… (softly moans)

(Jackie risen up and presses her body on Lincoln's, letting her breasts pressed up on his chest.)

Jackie: Does my body feels nice pressed up against yours?

Lincoln: Yeah, I do… It's really warm. Especially, since it's cold outside.

Jackie: Yeah, I like it too. (seductive) I want to know each other even better.

Lincoln: Even better. (in his mind) Holy shit. For friends of my sisters, they're horny as well.

(As Jackie leans to Lincoln in order to kiss him, but…)

Leni: Jackie.

(Lincoln shifted his eyes to the left to show an awake Leni.)

Leni: Care to explain why you're all up on my little brother.

Lincoln: (nervous) Uh, good morning?

(Jackie laughs as she rises up, sitting on Lincoln's crotch, rubbing a finger on his chest.)

Jackie: I'm just trying to develop a sweet bond with my cute, little Linky here…

Leni: "Your cute little Linky"? Since when do you want on dope on him?

Jackie: Ever since you invited him over.

Leni: Oh, yeah…

Mandee: (rubbing her eyes) Five more minutes… please…

Lincoln: (rubbing Mandee's hair) It's okay. We still have plenty of time to stare here in bed, Mandee. Wow, your hair is soft.

(Mandee grabs Lincoln and snuggles his body close to her.)

Mandee: (happy) Good, cause I want to snuggle up to you real close to you for a little bit longer. Nighty-night.

(Mandee reaches her hand lower to clamp into Lincoln's nether. Leni throws a pillow at Jackie.)

Leni: I'm getting sick of others greedily getting their on what is rightfully mine!

Jackie: Stop being stingy! He's willing to share!

Lincoln: (tries to get up) Uh, I need to take a shower.

(Lincoln tries to get away, but Mandee cuddles him tighter, but she smells herself.)

Mandee: We all need to. We all reek of sweat and cum…

Jackie: We all need to shower/bathe before we eat breakfast.

(It cuts to the four of them are eating breakfast. They're having french toast and eggs.)

Lincoln: This food is so good!

Jackie: Thanks! It's a secret recipe.

Lincoln: It's so good. I bet Dad can't fix french toast this good. Huh, Leni?

Leni: Totes agreed. (laughs)

Mandee: So, what's on the agenda for today?

Jackie: How about some board games?

Leni: That sounds fun. Oh, how about Twister?!

Mandee: Yeah!

Jackie: I haven't played that in years!

Lincoln: Yes! Oh, how about a twist? Pun intended.

Jackie: What do you got, Lincoln?

Lincoln: How about we play Twister… in our underwear?!

Mandee: Challenge accepted.

Jackie: It's a deal!

(Leni sets the Twister game up, with the mat and the spinner.)

Leni: Okay, the game is set up.

Lincoln: One part left to take care of.

(Lincoln nods to the girls, who all nodded back at him. They begin to strip down to their underwear. Once in their underwear...)

Jackie: Let's play…

(Leni spins the spinner and it lands on left hand red.)

Leni: Left hand red!

(Everybody puts their left hand on the red spot.)

Lincoln: Wait, how do we lose again?

Mandee: Someone loses when they fall over and lose their places on the spots, I think.

Leni: Got it!

(Leni spins the spinner, which lands on right foot blue.)

Leni: Right foot blue!

(Everybody puts their right foot on the blue space. Lincoln sees Mandee's ass in front of him.)

Lincoln: Maybe I can tease her a little bit.

(Lincoln uses his one free hand to tug down on Mandee's panties.)

Mandee: (notices) Hey!

Lincoln: (nonchalant) What?

Mandee: You're trying to cheat!

Lincoln: (scoffs) No, I'm not. I'm just messing with ya.

(Seeing Lincoln getting enticed by the girls' asses, this gives Jackie an idea. She spins the spinner as it lands on right hand yellow.)

Jackie: Right hand yellow!

(Everyone reaches for a yellow spot. During this, Jackie waves her butt around for Lincoln to see.)

Jackie: Enjoying the show back there, Linky?

Lincoln: (sweaty) Uh… uh… (stays focused) No. I gotta win this.

(Lincoln spins the spinner and it lands on left hand green.)

Lincoln: Left hand green!

(Everyone goes for a green circle. Lincoln manages to rub his groin against Jackie's.)

Jackie: Why you…

Lincoln: Two can play at this game, Jacqueline.

(Mandee spins the spinner and it lands on left hand yellow.)

Mandee: Left hand yellow!

(Lincoln and Jackie touch the same yellow dot on the mat with their left hands.)

Jackie: Don't mean to boast, but this is my yellow, snowball.

Lincoln: No way, Jackie. I call dibs. This is mine.

(As the two are arguing, Lincoln's hand slips off the spot and crashes into Jackie's body.)

Leni: Yes, we win!

Mandee: (to Lincoln and Jackie) How's it feel to lose?

(Lincoln's head is deep into Jackie's nether and Jackie is pressing onto Lincoln's nether, 69-ing each other.)

Jackie and Lincoln: Awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

(Later, it shows the four of them, in their regular clothes, are watching TV.)

Lincoln: What the hell is this show?

Jackie: How I Met Your Mother.

Leni: Oh, I know this show!

Lincoln: This show's not good in my opinion.

Mandee: Guess boys like you don't enjoy sitcoms.

Lincoln: No, I like sitcoms. But not this one.

Leni: What are we gonna do for lunch?

Jackie: Oh, I can go to the grocery store to get something to eat.

Lincoln: Yeah!

Mandee: Alright!

Jackie: Let's go! Leni, you wanna come with?

Leni: Sure! Wait, who's gonna watch Lincoln?

Mandee: I'll watch him. (half-lidded) I'll take care of him real good.

Leni: Really?

Mandee: Yeah! I can watch him while you guys are gone.

Leni: Okay!

(Leni accidentally flings her glass of water at Lincoln, drenching him and his clothes.)

Lincoln: (annoyed) Leni! You got water all over me!

Leni: Sorry, Lincoln.

Lincoln: (sighs) It's alright. I'm gonna use the bath. (to Jackie) Can I?

Jackie: (puts on her purse) Oh, sure! Freshen up all you want! My house is your house!

Lincoln: Aw, thanks.

Leni: We'll be back in two hours. See ya!

(Leni and Jackie both leave the house. Lincoln goes upstairs to take a bath.)

Lincoln: Hey, Mandee, I'm gonna take a bath. I'll be back.

Mandee: Okay, I'll be here if you need me!

(Upstairs, Lincoln turns on the hot water and added bubble bath into it, making bubbles all around the water. He removes his towels as he steps in the water.)

Lincoln: (folds his arms behind his back) Oh, yeah. That's the stuff right there.

(Lincoln slowly begin to close his eyes due to the hot water around the tub.)

Lincoln: (yawns) I'm getting kind of drowsy. Maybe I should take a quick nap.

(Lincoln closes his eyes as he drifts to sleep. The door opens to reveal Mandee.)

Mandee: Hey, Lincoln. Do you want a snack from the kitchen?

(Mandee notices Lincoln is sleeping in the tub. In a dream world, Lincoln is walking down the street and he stops to see Leni's body unconscious on the ground, he rushes over to see not only Leni, but Lori, Carol, Becky, Mandee, and Jackie's bodies are all unconscious.)

Dream Lincoln: No. No!

(He sees a black figure with red glowing eyes looking towards him.)

Figure: You're mine, Lincoln Loud!

(Back in the real world, Lincoln screams as he wakes up from his nap. All of a sudden, it shows a naked Mandee is sitting on the other side of the tub.)

Mandee: Hey, what's the matter? Are you alright?

Lincoln: (nervous) Oh, Mandee. It must've been a bad dream. Thank goodness you're here. (opens his eyes and rises up from the bath; blushes.) Wait! What are you doing in the bath with me?!

Mandee: Well, you look so peaceful sleeping here, Lincoln, and I thought it'd be ashamed to wake you up. (giggles) So, I came in and join in the bath.

Lincoln: It was sweet of you to watch me sleep like that. (sits backs into the tub.)

Mandee: (half-lidded) Hey, we're alone with now. So, how about we do some soapy action?

(Mandee gets up and sits where Lincoln is, leaning her back towards his.)

Mandee: I never shared a bath with anybody before. Oh, I got an idea!

(Mandee turns around and sits on all fours facing Lincoln, she proceeds to sandwich Lincoln's penis with her soapy tits.)

Lincoln: That's the spot...

Mandee: You like that?

Lincoln: Yeah, I love it. Keep going.

(She continues to titfuck Lincoln until he cums onto her breasts.)

Lincoln: Oh, your breasts are covered in my cum. I'll clean you up.

(Lincoln pours some soap into his hands and proceeds to wash the cum off Mandee's tits as hit log is rubbing on her navel.)

Mandee: How about we move this from the shower?

Lincoln: Now you're talking!

(Lincoln pull the drain plug out of the tub, draining the water from the tub. The two steps out of the bathtub as they make out with each other. They step into the shower as Mandee turns the water on.)

Mandee: It's my turn to clean you up, Linky.

(Mandee pours some soap on her hands as she kneels down and holds his cock. She rubs Linoln's cock and balls with it.)

Lincoln: This is the clean up that I want.

(Mandee then sucks on Lincoln's dick and licks his balls. She goes fast to Lincoln's pleasure.)

Lincoln: (daydreams) Keep on sucking.

(Lincoln grabs Mandee's head and puts it deeper into his cock as she goes much farther on Lincoln. He cums into Mandee's throat as he pulls his penis out of Mandee's mouth.)

Mandee: Sweet nectar. (swallows the cum.)

(Lincoln then lightly pushes Mandee to the glass door where she presses her hands on it. He grabs Mandee's ass and licks away on her pussy, anus, and all.)

Mandee: I see you love my ass, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You taste so sweet…

Mandee: Your tongue feels so good...

(Lincoln continues to lick Mandee's ass until she cums all over.)

Mandee: Your tongue did an excellent job, Linky.

Lincoln: Thanks.

Mandee: (shakes her rear) You wanna do it?

Lincoln: Yes!

Mandee: What do wanna do? My pussy or my anus?

Lincoln: Your butthole.

(Lincoln then spreads Mandee's butt, as he puts his penis into her anus. She screams in ecstasy, as she huffs and puffs.)

Mandee: Okay, let's go.

(Lincoln pounds Mandee in her anus while her breasts are pressed up against the glass.)

Mandee: Yes, pound my asshole! Penetrate it! Whoo!

Lincoln: Take it, you dirty slut!

(Lincoln goes faster into Mandee's anus. He also smacks her butt cheeks around.)

Mandee: Mmm… Fuck my brains out! Make me squirt!

Lincoln: Oh, Mandee! Yes, I will!!

(Lincoln goes deeper into Mandee's asshole, as she cries in joy.)

Lincoln: Here's your cream stuffing!

(Lincoln shoots his load into Mandee's butt and pulls out. His semen leaks out of Mandee's twitching asshole, then her pussy starts leaking her juice.)

Mandee: Thank you, Linky…

Lincoln: Any time, Mandee.

Mandee: C'mon, let's shower this semen smell off of us.

(Mandee and Lincoln both turn on the shower again to clean themselves of their cum and sweat.)

Lincoln: Let's move this out of the bathroom.

Mandee: Let's do it on the couch!

(It cuts to Lincoln pounding Mandee's pussy doggystyle on the couch.)

Mandee: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Lincoln: Take it, babe!

(Lincoln shoots his load into Mandee's pussy.)

Mandee: Awesome. Oh, you're not gonna pull out?

Lincoln: Your insides are hot and I want round 2.

(Mandee's phone rings as she picks it up while Lincoln pounds her hard missionary style.)

Mandee: Oh, hey, Jackie. (indistinct chatter) What do we want for lunch? (indistinct chatter) That sounds delicious! (indistinct chatter) Okay, you'll be home in ten minutes? Okay, see ya!

(Mandee hangs up while Lincoln shoots another load of semen in her pussy.)

Mandee: C'mon, Lincoln, let's get dressed.

Lincoln: Okay.

(It cuts to Lincoln and Mandee getting their clothes on, as they watch TV.)

Mandee: Wish we could've gotten away with more today.

Lincoln: It's okay, Mandee. We'll all be banging each other tonight anyway. We got three nights left.

(Mandee giggles as she kisses Lincoln. Jackie and Leni come in the house with groceries and looks at them.)

Jackie and Leni: Awwwwww.

Leni: That is so cute.

Jackie: Looks like you couldn't resist having Lincoln to yourself, huh?

Mandee: Yep, he is so irresistible. (kisses him again) So, what are we having for lunch?

Leni: Well, we got a bunch of stuff to make submarine sandwiches.

Lincoln: That sounds perfect.

Jackie: These are gonna be banging!

(The four go into the kitchen to make their lunch from the materials provided. Lincoln is putting turkey slices, cheddar cheese, mustard, and pickles on his bread.)

Lincoln: What sandwiches are you girls making?

Leni: Making myself a BLT.

Jackie: I'm making a roast beef, ketchup, lettuce, and swiss cheese one.

Mandee: And for me, I'm going all out with the meat and barbecue sauce.

Lincoln: I respect a girl who is a meat lover.

Mandee: Aw, thanks.

Jackie: Double meaning, though…

Lincoln: What? (realizes) Oh…. (chuckles)

Leni: Lets face it. All of us are meat lovers. (holding her sandwich and touching Lincoln's nethers) We all are.

Lincoln: Let's eat this meat first. (referencing his sandwich)

(Everybody chows down on their respective sandwiches, as the girls chat.)

Mandee: So, you see Dana's latest update?

Leni: Yeah, I'm like, totes, jealous about it.

Jackie: So, Lincoln, I was wondering. Why is your hair white?

Lincoln: Honestly, I have no freakin' clue. Some may say it's white because of the stress from dealing with 10 rowdy siblings on a daily basis. And others say I got it from my Pop-Pop. As for me, I don't know for sure. On the plus side, my family does love my white hair.

Leni: Yeah, I really do. (rubs Lincoln's white hair and cowlick)

Lincoln: Then there's the thing about Lucy's pale skin and black hair…

Leni: I was wondering that too…

Lincoln: (to Jackie and Mandee) Oh, and if you wanna know about my sisters, here's a picture. (pulls out a picture of him and his sisters)

Mandee: No way…

Lincoln: Yep, most of my family is female.

Leni: But we all love him as he is our only brother. (kisses Lincoln)

(The four of them finish their sandwiches.)

Lincoln: That was so good. What do you guys wanna do now?

Leni: Let's play another game.

Lincoln: What do you have in mind?

Leni: Let's play um… Oh, let's play hangman! But with a twist...

Jackie: Yeah?

Leni: We have to take off one piece of clothing for every letter we miss.

Mandee: Okay, let's do this!


	5. Chapter 5

(Lincoln puts a whiteboard up in Jackie's room, and draws his set-up for Hangman.)

Lincoln: This one is the name of a show that's getting a movie this summer.

Leni: Hmm, how many letters?

Lincoln: Eleven letters.

Leni: Let's try… B.

Lincoln: Yep. That's a letter!

(Lincoln writes B on three of the spots.)

Jackie: How about A?

Lincoln: Nope, sorry.

(Lincoln draws a head on the board. Jackie takes her headband off.)

Mandee: O!

Lincoln: Yep!

(Lincoln draws an O on the board.)

Leni: S.

(Lincoln nods as he writes two S's on the boards.)

Jackie: U.

(Lincoln writes U on the board.)

Mandee: D.

Lincoln: Sorry, Mandee.

(Lincoln drew the body on the board. Mandee groans and takes off one of her shoes.)

Jackie: R.

(Lincoln writes two R's on the board.)

Leni: G.

(Lincoln write's a G on the board.)

Lincoln: Say a letter or solve the puzzle.

Leni: Oh, it is Bob's Burgers?

Lincoln: Yep! You got it!

Leni: Yes! My turn!

(Leni erases everything and draws her set.)

Leni: Mine is a two word term of body parts.

Mandee: D.

Leni: Nope.

(Leni draws a head, so Mandee takes off her other shoe.)

Lincoln: V?

Leni: Yep. (writes a V on board)

Jackie: How about a Y?

Leni: Uh uh. (draws the body) You know the drill.

(Jackie removes her earrings.)

Mandee: P.

(Leni writes the letter on the board.)

Lincoln: X.

Leni: Sorry, Linky-cakes.

(Leni writes the left arm of the figure Lincoln removes his shirt.)

Jackie: N.

(Leni writes two N's on the board.)

Mandee: E.

(Leni writes an E on the board.)

Lincoln: I.

(Leni draws two I's on the board.)

Jackie: S.

(Leni draws the S, completing one of the words.)

Leni: You see what the first word is now. Now what does this word go into to make babies?

Lincoln: A vagina.

Leni: Excellent job. (pats Lincoln's head)

Jackie: (half-lidded) Whaddaya say we try that out right now?

Leni: I said vagina. Now solve a letter or solve the puzzle.

Mandee: Is it penis?

Leni: Yep!

(She finishes writing the word.)

Leni: Nice job. (to Lincoln) Hey, little bro, can you come with me real quick?

Lincoln: Sure, Leni. (to Jackie and Mandee) Be right back!

Jackie: Okay, we're going downstairs.

(Leni takes Lincoln's hand with her. The two rush into the bathroom again.)

Lincoln: Why are we in the bathroom again?

Leni: There's an itch that's really bothering me, and I need you to scratch it for me.

Lincoln: Okay, where's it at?

Leni: It's actually coming from my genitalia.

(Leni slips her panties down and pulls her dress off, as well as removing her bra and tossing off her sandals, as she sits on the counter.)

Leni: It's here. (spreads her pussy lips) Get those pants off.

(Lincoln pulls down his pants and boxers down to his ankles, as he steps on a stool.)

Lincoln: Now what?

Leni: Use your log to scratch it.

Lincoln: You just want some of this log, don't you?

Leni: Yes, but seriously, this is itchy.

(Lincoln thrusts into Leni's pussy to take care of her itch.)

Leni: Yeah, move it back and forth.

(Lincoln moves his hips around more to feel around the inside of Leni.)

Leni: Yes, go faster and deeper!

(Lincoln does as Leni says.)

Lincoln: Is the itch all inside your pussy?

Leni: Yeah, use your penis to scratch my genitalia.

(Lincoln holds Leni's hips and pounds into her pussy.)

Lincoln: Maybe if I go in you, the cum will soothe the itch.

Leni: Oh, let's try it.

(Lincoln thrusts in a few more times until he lets his load loose in Leni. He pulls out and steps down from the stool.)

Lincoln: The itch still there?

Leni: Nope, all gone! (half-lidded) Wanna fool around some more?

Lincoln: Fuck yeah!

(Lincoln removes the rest of his clothes as he lays on the floor.)

Lincoln: How about you open your trunk so I can put my junk in it?

(Leni then lowers her pussy into Linoln's penis again. Lincoln gropes on Leni's butt.)

Lincoln: Let's do it!

(Leni begins to ride on Lincoln fastly. He sits up and clings onto Leni's body as she's fucking her younger brother.)

Lincoln: Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Leni: Fuck me good! Go, Linky! (hugs Lincoln tighter.) Yeah!!

(Lincoln goes faster into Leni's womb until he shoots his white hot semen inside.)

Leni: (rubbing Lincoln's hair) That one was better.

Lincoln: Thanks, Leni.


	6. Chapter 6

(Leni and Lincoln walk down the stairs to the living room where Mandee and Jackie are doing each other's nails.)

Jackie: (looks up) What took you so long?

Lincoln: Leni got an itch that I needed to scratch for her.

Leni: It's gone now. What are you two doing?

Jackie: Oh, we're just getting each other's nails done.

Mandee: (sniffs) Why do you guys smell like sweat?

Leni: Uh… It was pretty hot in the bathroom.

Mandee: Wait a minute! You were doing it in the bathroom, weren't you?

Leni: (sighs) Yes.

Jackie: (mad) Real smooth, Leni.

Lincoln: You're really that mad?

Jackie: Yeah! How come you didn't include us?!

Leni: We can fix that right now.

(Leni then grabs Lincoln and sets him on the couch. She grabs his pants and tears them off.)

Leni: He's all yours, girls.

(Mandee and Jackie squeal in delight, as they take all of their clothes off. Jackie grabs Lincoln's cock.)

Lincoln: Your friends are feisty today.

Jackie: Now you're in charge of pleasing this tigress…

Mandee: We'll make you cum until you die…

Lincoln: Hold up, now.

(Jackie sucks Lincoln off, while Mandee kisses him with her tongue in his mouth.)

Mandee: Kiss me more!

(Lincoln kisses back, holding Mandee's face in place. Jackie is licking Lincoln's balls.)

Jackie: These are the biggest balls I've ever seen!

Lincoln: I want your pussy, Mandee!

(Mandee inserts her pussy into Lincoln's stick as she presses her hands down on Lincoln's chest as he is thrusting inside her.)

Mandee: Yes, you're going faster than earlier!

Jackie: Wait, wait! Earlier?

Mandee: While you guys are gone, we did it in the bathtub, the shower, and on the couch. Oh, and he did my anus.

Jackie: Without me?!

Lincoln: Uh oh…

(Jackie shoves her vagina straight into Lincoln's mouth.)

Jackie: Lick my pussy.

(Lincoln licks Jackie's pussy around as she holds onto Lincoln's chest while Mandee is still riding him.)

Lincoln: I'm close to cumming!

Jackie and Mandee: US TOO!!

Mandee: I wanna cum with your dick inside me while it's cumming too!

Jackie: (rubbing her own breasts) I got so turned on from you eating me out!

(Lincoln continues to lick Jackie until she cums into Lincoln's mouth. Lincoln cums into Mandee's womb while she's cumming inside as well. Mandee gets off of Lincoln as she is licking her own semen. Jackie gets off of Lincoln''s mouth.)

Mandee: That was great.

Lincoln: Yeah, baby….

(Mandee, infatuated, grabs Lincoln and makes out with him.)

Leni: Whoa, there, Mandee. You already had your fun.

Mandee: I agree. I am worn out from being banged twice in one day.

Jackie: I'm worn out too.

Lincoln: What time is it?

Leni: 5:30, bro. What do you want to do now?

(Lincoln looks at the viewers with a smug look...)

FIVE MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln is making out with Leni, Jackie, and Mandee as they fondling with each other's private parts.)

Lincoln: I love you girls, so much.

Leni: We love you too, Linky.

Jackie: For your little brother, his log is huge.

Mandee: Agreed.

Jackie: Let's move this to my room. I want to know more of Lincoln.

Leni: Let's go!

(It cuts to the four of them are in Jackie's room. Leni is doing Mandee's nail while Lincoln is sitting on Jackie's lap while she is brushing Lincoln's hair with a hairbrush.)

Mandee: Let me get this straight? He was actually attacked by a bear?!

Leni: Yeah, while Lori and I were fighting, that mean bear slashes Lincoln's back with its claws!

Jackie: That sounds awful!

Leni: I know, and it was horrible.

Lincoln: Indeed. Good thing Leni and Lori send it packing. (shudders) My back was in a lot of pain.

Mandee: (laughs) I still found it funny that she took your underwear away from you.

Lincoln: (growls) I'm still mad about that, Leni.

Leni: It serves you right for cheating in Smash Bros., Linky.

(Lincoln growls in irritation.)

Mandee: (yawns) I'm getting tired.

Jackie: Same here.

(Everyone gets into the bed. Lincoln is sleeping on the floor)

Lincoln: Goodnight, girls.

Leni, Jackie, and Mandee: Good night, Linky.

(The four of them drift away to sleep. Lincoln is beginning to dream and it shows him washing up ashore on an island.)

???: (gasps) Look! Someone washed up on the beach!

(The figure runs up to Lincoln and gets on her knees. She sets Lincoln's head on her lap as he gains consciousness.)

Lincoln: (coughs up some water) Where am I?

(Lincoln looks around to see he's on an island and he looks up to see that it's a woman with light brown skin and black hair. Her attire consists of a pink top, green shorts, and a yellow crown of flowers on her head.)

???: Hey, are you okay?

Lincoln: I'm fine. Just don't know how I got here, is all.

???: Oh, you're on an island, my sweet.

Lincoln: An island?

???: The Island of the Amazonians, to be precise. We never had a male inhabitant here before.

Lincoln: Oh, okay. Who are you?

???: My home tribe calls me Jacqueline, but you can call me Jackie for short.

Lincoln: Okay, my name is Lincoln.

Jackie: I can't wait to show you to the others, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Thanks.

(Jackie takes Lincoln through a forest to show a modestly sized tribe of girls.)

Jackie: This is our home village.

Lincoln: Wow.

(The girls all see Lincoln and they quickly gather around him and Jackie.)

Amazonian 1: Oh my gosh, he's so cute!

Amazonian 2: Finally, a male!

Amazonian 3: Maybe he can help us with our population problem.

Lincoln: Population problem?

Jackie: You see, my young friend. There's an old prophecy in ancient times that one fateful day, a male will come to our village and satisfy us with his godly powers.

Lincoln: Whoa. If it means so much to you girls. I'll do it.

Amazonians and Jackie: Great!

(The Amazon girls hoist Lincoln up, as they carry him through their village.)

Jackie: You can start with me, Lincoln.

(In Jackie's hut, she and Lincoln go into her room as they sit on Jackie's bed.)

Jackie: Okay, let's begin.

(Jackie begins to kiss Lincoln on the lips, as she rubbed his crotch with her right hand.)

Jackie: Wow, your crotch feels so hard.

Lincoln: Do you wanna see what sets males like me from females like you?

Jackie: Sure.

(Lincoln breaks the kiss, as he gets off the bed. He pulls down his pants to unveil his hard penis, Jackie gasps.)

Jackie: No way. So, this is the ancient power of the males?

Lincoln: Call it whatever you'd like.

Jackie: I'll call it the "penis". Should I touch it?

Lincoln: Go on ahead.

(Jackie grabs a hold of Lincoln's penis.)

Jackie: Wonder if your penis tastes any good…

(Jackie begin putting Lincoln's penis in her mouth, sucking on it. The other tribe girls are looking through a window.)

Amazonian 1 (envious): Lucky Jacqueline…

Amazonian 2: Now, now… We must see how this Lincoln's penis is reacting to her so we know how to populate our home.

(Jackie continues to suck Lincoln off until he shoots some cum into Jackie's mouth.)

Jackie: What is this white stuff? It's fantastic!

Lincoln: That's my sperm.

Jackie: Sperm?

Lincoln: Yeah, sperm. When a male puts his penis into a female's vagina and shoots his sperm into her, it makes a baby.

Jackie: Fascinating! Come with me. It seems that you should get out of those wet clothes.

(Jackie takes Lincoln's hand with her, as they exit her hut.)

Jackie: Hey, girls! Lincoln here knows how we can populate our village.

Amazonian 4: How?

Jackie: He just needs to put his penis into our vaginas and shoot his sperm into us. Then, we'll be able to have babies and have more people around here.

Amazonians: Oh! / That makes sense! / Yeah!

Jackie: Come on, Lincoln. Let us take you to one of our favorite places.

Lincoln: Okay.

(It cuts to them walking on a path. At the end, it shows a huge lake with a waterfall in the background.)

Lincoln: Whoa…

Jackie: This is where we come to wash our clothes, bathe, and pretty much just hang out.

Lincoln: Alright.

Jackie: Get those clothes off.

Lincoln: As you wish.

(Lincoln starts removing his clothes, one by one, until he is completely naked.)

Jackie: Our turn now.

(Each Amazonian girl removes her coconut bra, grass skirts, and leaf bracelets (for wrists/ankles), then they are as nude as Lincoln.)

Lincoln: Wow, you guys are beautiful.

Jackie: Thanks.

Lincoln: (gets into the lake; strokes his dick) Who wants to go first?

Jackie: ME!

(Jackie dives into the lake, she grabs Lincoln's cock.)

Jackie: It's time to put it in my vagina.

(Lincoln inserts his cock into Jackie and starts thrusting.)

Jackie: Yes! This is what the prophecy foretold us!

(Lincoln then grabs Jackie's breasts, moving them around.)

Jackie: You're making me feel so good, Lincoln.

Lincoln: You're gonna feel even better.

(Lincoln licks across Jackie's chest, eventually leading him to her nipples.)

Jackie: Yes… YES!

(Jackie felt something shooting into her vagina.)

Jackie: There's something going deeper inside me.

Lincoln: That's my semen. That's how you make babies.

Jackie: Don't waste a single drop, Lincoln.

(Lincoln eventually shoots his entire load into Jackie's womb, he pulls out.)

Lincoln: What'd you think of your first time?

Jackie: Amazing. It seems that the whole island will be so happy with their future babies.

(It shows naked girls are around Lincoln, as he smiles eagerly. In the present, he is feeling something in his mouth. It shows Jackie (the real one) is kissing Lincoln with her tongue.)

Lincoln: (wakes up) Huh? Jackie?

(Jackie giggles as she removes her top, revealing her breasts.)

Lincoln: This is bad. Right here?

Jackie: Yes, here…

Lincoln: Can we do it in another room?

Jackie: (sternly) NO. I want to do it here.

(Jackie fishes Lincoln's cock out of his pants. She slips her panties off of her leg.)

Jackie: This is so exciting. My heart is beating really fast.

(It cuts to both Mandee and Leni snoring in their sleep Lincoln is sucking on Jackie's left boob.)

Jackie: Hey, you're going too rough. They're gonna hear.

Lincoln: So? You wanted to do it here. They know about us anyway.

(Jackie growls, but smirks smugly as she grabs Lincoln's head and shoves it into her bosom.)

Jackie: I'm not gonna let you go until you cum inside me, and you tear through my womb.

Lincoln: Noted. (in his head) Mandee shouldn't be a problem, and Leni is out cold. But we have to do this fast.

Jackie: You okay?

Lincoln: I'm fine.

(As the two pound each other, the others are still sleeping. It shows Lincoln pounding Jackie missionary style, while she pants and squeals after every thrust.)

Lincoln: (in his head) That dream I had about Jackie and the island, I've never gotten that wet before.

(Then, it shows Jackie squatting on the bed on her knees while holding onto her bed frame, as Lincoln fucks her ass and fingers her pussy.)

Jackie: (whispers) Go faster!

(Lincoln does so, as he starts spanking Jackie's butt.)

Lincoln: I gotta get this done. I am tired.

(Lincoln goes even faster than before, he cums into Jackie's ass. He removes his penis as Jackie is sitting upwards, she grabs Lincoln and hugs him.)

Jackie: My insides are really the best after all. Wouldn't you agree?

Lincoln: Sure. Whatever. I just want to sleep.

(Jackie shrugs it off, as she lets Lincoln sleep in the bed with her.)


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Mandee opens her eyes, as she wakes up to see Jackie snuggling with Lincoln.)

Mandee: Hey!

Jackie: (irritated; sleeping) Keep it down! Five more minutes! (squeezes Lincoln harder)

Mandee: Leni, wake up!

(Leni gets startled as she wakes up.)

Leni: What is it, Mandee?

Mandee: Jackie's been hogging your little brother while we were asleep last night!

Leni: Oh, is she?

Jackie: Yeah, right. I wasn't hogging him.

Leni: Than why are you naked and Lincoln has his log out?

(Without hesitation, Jackie rushes out of the bed with Lincoln in her arms. Mandee and Leni swiftly remove their clothes until they're in their birthday suits.)

Mandee: Get her!

Jackie: You'll never take me alive!

Lincoln: Can we just sort this out like civilized people?!

Jackie: No!

Leni: Hand my little brother over!

Jackie: Over my dead body!

Mandee: You can't hog him all to yourself!

Lincoln: Ladies! Can I say something in this?!

Mandee, Jackie, and Leni: NO!

(Leni and Mandee both catch up with Jackie.)

Mandee: Give him back NOW!

Jackie: Never!

Leni: Hand over my brother, or you're gonna regret it!

Jackie: (smug) Or wha, blondie? Cause I got a handful on what that says otherwise! (cups Lincoln's privates)

Leni: Why you little…!

(Leni tackles Jackie, causing them to tumble down the stairs. Leni is smacking Jackie's face repeatedly.)

Leni: He's mine, I tell you! MINE!

(Jackie then pins down Leni on the floor.)

Jackie: No, he's mine! Right, Lincoln?

(Jackie looks around to find Lincoln missing from her grasp.)

Jackie: Where's Lincoln?

Leni and Jackie: MANDEE!!

(Mandee runs into the bathroom with Lincoln under her arm and locks the door.)

Mandee: (laughs) You're all mine, Lincoln.

Lincoln: C'mon, why does every time multiple women want to do me, there's always an argument?

Mandee: Never mind that. It's time I get my share of the log…

(Mandee sucks Lincoln off like crazy. All of a sudden, she felt a large kick on the door.)

Jackie: We know you're in there, Mandee! Open up!

Mandee: No!

(Leni and Jackie nod to each other as they each raise one of their feet and kick down the door with so much force, the door broke off its hinges)

Jackie: It's over.

Leni: Linky's coming with me!

Mandee: No, he's mine!

(Leni grabs on Lincoln's left leg, Jackie pulls on Lincoln's right arm, and Mandee pulls on Lincoln's penis.)

Lincoln: Girls, stop! You're insane!

Leni: Let…

Mandee: Him…

Jackie: Go!

Lincoln: CUT IT OUT!!!

(The trio of females was startled by Lincoln's outburst.)

Lincoln: Every fucking time with you girls…

Jackie: What do you mean?

Lincoln: Every time many girls want to have their way with me, they always want to fight! (to Leni) It happened with you and Lori during our snow vacation! And right now!

Leni: Ooh… Sorry, Linky. Didn't know what got into us.

Mandee: Yeah, we got carried away.

Jackie: You just have a large log and a good body.

Lincoln: Try to control yourselves next time. Sorry that I yelled.

Jackie: We're sorry too.

Lincoln: Now how's about you girls get on your knees and lean on the bathtub to get things started?

Mandee: Alright.

(The three of them does so, showing their butts off at Lincoln.)

Lincoln: That's what I'm talking about…

(Lincoln kneads each girl's butt.)

Lincoln: Now, which one I should pound for my morning wood?

Mandee, Leni, and Jackie: (all at the same time) Me!

(Lincoln holds up his log and puts it in…)

Leni: (screams)

(Leni's pussy has Lincoln's log in it.)

Leni: He likes my pussy the best…

Jackie: Showoff!

(Lincoln then fingers both Mandee and Jackie's pussy.)

Mandee: Yeah! Stick those fingers into my womb!

(Lincoln then fingers Jackie and Mandee's assholes.)

Jackie: Yeah, finger my asshole!

Lincoln: Let's go faster!

(Lincoln thrusts more into Leni, while he fists Jackie and Mandee in the ass.)

Lincoln: Girls, I'm getting close!

Leni: Me too!

Mandee: Yup!

Jackie: Same here!

(Eventually, the four of them all cum from their privates. Lincoln removes himself from the girls' privates as he falls on the floor with his penis shooting out bits of cum.)

Lincoln: (panting) Hell yeah…

Jackie: Shit, that was great.

Leni: Totes agreed.

Mandee: Now that's how you share one boy.

Lincoln: Yeah, I can handle you three.

(Leni, Mandee, and Jackie all gather around Lincoln and kiss him.)

Lincoln: I can handle three of you. But four, I don't know…

(Upon hearing that, this gives Leni an idea.)

TEN MINUTES LATER…

(Everyone is in the living room watching TV.Then there's a knock at the door.)

Mandee: Who's that?

Leni: Oh, yeah! I invited another guest to the sleepover!

Lincoln: Really?

Leni: I'll get it. (walks to door)

Lincoln: I wonder who it is.

(Leni opens the door and sees it's…)

Leni: Glad you could make it, Fiona!

Fiona: Same here, Leni.

Leni: Hey, guys! Come on over here!

(Jackie, Mandee, and Lincoln come over to the door.)

Jackie and Mandee: Fiona!

Fiona: Hey, girls! (hugs them)

Lincoln: Hey, Jackie, there's something wrong with the--. (sees Fiona; gasps)

(Fiona sees Lincoln and gasps as well, she narrows her eyes at Lincoln.)

Fiona: You!

Lincoln: Uh… Why her of all people, Leni?

Fiona: (insulted) All people?!

Mandee: Now, now.

Lincoln: (to Leni; angrily) Can I have a word with you UPSTAIRS?!

(Lincoln yanks Leni's arm, as the two of them go upstairs. In the bathroom.)

Lincoln: You invited Fiona?! She hates my guts!

Leni: When I heard you can handle four girls, I had to invite her!

Lincoln: Are you nuts?!

Leni: C'mon, give her a chance, Linky. If me and the others can get her to bang you, she'll like you more.

Lincoln: Son of a bitch. (sighs) Fine, you better be right about this. F.Y.I., she got mad at me because I was trying to get your job back!

Leni: Well, she told me you and Clyde have been knocking stuff in the store over that day.

Lincoln: That was by accident. Let's go downstairs, and see how she'll react.

Leni: Gladly.

(The two of them walked out of the bathroom, as they walk back downstairs to the others.)

Leni: We're back.

Lincoln: Yeah. (laughs nervously)

Fiona: So, how come your brother is here, Leni?

Leni: Well, you see…

Lincoln: Leni, stop. I'll tell her. You've done enough. Listen, Fiona, what am I about to tell you, is shocking, but true…

Fiona: Kay, let's hear it, runt.

Lincoln: (takes a deep breath) Me, Leni, Jackie, and Mandee had been having sex all this time.

Fiona: What? What are you talking about?

Lincoln: I'll tell you from the very beginning.

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

Lincoln: You understand now?

Fiona: Hmm. (to Leni) Is this true, Leni? You, Lori, and that runt do each other?

Leni: Yes, Fiona. It's all true.

Fiona: Wow…

Jackie: You're missing out, Fiona.

Mandee: Yeah, Lincoln is just the sweetest.

Fiona: (glares) The sweetest, huh?

Lincoln: Look, Fiona. I know you're still mad about the whole store incident, but what's it gonna take for you to forgive me?!

(This gives Fiona an idea.)

Fiona: Come with me. Leni, you're coming too.

(Fiona leads the two Louds into another room.)

Mandee: So, Jackie, what do you wanna do now?

Jackie: Since Linky's gone, we don't have any dick to play with…

Mandee: Maybe we can find a way to have sex without a dick?

Jackie: Wanna compare our breast sizes?

Mandee: I'm down.

(It cuts to Lincoln, Leni, and Fiona.)

Fiona: Can you show me how it's done? I've never done this sort of thing before.

Leni: It's rather simple. First, take all of your clothes off.

Fiona: Isn't that supposed to be a joke?!

Leni: No, I'm serious.

Fiona: (sighs) Fine.

(Fiona takes off her shoes, jeans, sweater, and scarf. After she removed her bra and panties up, she covers her breasts and privates with her arms while blushing red.)

Leni: C'mon, Fiona. You gotta show Lincoln every bit.

Fiona: I don't wanna. I-It's just e-embarrassing.

Leni: Here, I'll remove my clothes too.

(Leni slips off her flip flops, pulls her dress off, and undoes her bra and panties.)

Leni: See? There's nothing you'll need to hide from us.

Fiona: And you're sure he's okay seeing you naked?

Lincoln: Please! I've seen her in the buff tons of times lately. (smacks Leni's ass.)

Fiona: (grumbles) Fine.

(Fiona slowly folds her arms to the side, revealing her bare body.)

Lincoln: Whoa…

Fiona: How am I?

Lincoln: You're… You're beautiful. (sees Fiona's waist; to Leni, whispering) She's kinda thicc.

Leni: Dummy thicc?

Lincoln: Somewhere close to that.

Fiona: Okay, what now?

(Lincoln pulled his pants and underwear down to reveal his member. He also removes his shoes, socks, and polo shirt.)

Fiona: Holy shit…

Lincoln: (smugly) Yeah, Fiona?

Fiona: You're fucking huge!

Lincoln: And this runt has a HUGE package!

(Lincoln approaches Fiona, as she nervously scoots away from him.)

Leni: Fiona…

Fiona: I'm not gonna let him put that monster in me.

Lincoln: Well, do you want to forgive me?

Fiona: I-I-I'm not so sure now…

(Leni forces Fiona down onto the ground, taking her by surprise, and spreads her legs apart.)

Fiona: Leni, what are you doing?!

Leni: Don't worry. It's only gonna hurt a little bit the first time. (to Lincoln) Go in for the kill, Linky…

Lincoln: As you wish, my older sister… (to Fiona) Hope your huge ass can handle me.

Fiona: (blushes) My butt's not that big… I'm not fat…

Lincoln: I never said you were fat. Only your butt is.

(And without warning, Lincoln rams his penis into Fiona's pussy, causing her to scream.)

Lincoln: Oh, you wanna back out already?

Fiona: No, I d-don't. Please keep fucking me, Lincoln.

(Lincoln gropes Fiona's butt, as he bangs her from behind.)

Fiona: Mmm… Yeah! Keep going!

Leni: Now you're warming up to him!

(Lincoln lies on Fiona's back, reaching forward to grope her breasts.)

Fiona: What the--?!

Leni: (to Fiona) It's all part of sex, sweetheart.

(Lincoln turns Fiona onto her back and continued to fuck her pussy, as he's now playing with her nipples and squeezing them.)

Fiona: My butt feels all hot!

(Lincoln licks around her nipples, and then sucks on them.)

Lincoln: You like this now, don't you?

Fiona: Yeah! I want you to fuck my brains out, Linky!

(Lincoln goes much faster now into Fiona's pussy. Once he touches her womb…)

Fiona: YEEEAAAHHH!!!

Leni: Okay, little bro, let it rip!

(Lincoln makes a couple more thrusts, then nuts into Fiona.)

Fiona: (screams)

(Lincoln pulls out, as his load starts to leak out of Fiona's pussy, along with blood from her popped cherry.)

Fiona: (shakingly) I-I forgive y-y-you… (falls down)

Lincoln: (holds his cock near Fiona's face) Wanna know what an ex-virgin tastes like?

Fiona: Sure.

(Fiona opens her mouth and sucks on Lincoln's cock to taste what was in her pussy.)

Fiona: Not bad.

(Fiona then licks the rest off of Lincoln's cock to clean it off. She then sucks on his balls.)

Fiona: Your balls are huge too?!

Lincoln: Big things come in small packages, ya know.

(Fiona continues to suck Lincoln's balls, while he strokes his cock.)

Fiona: This is tasty.

(Fiona takes Lincoln's cock back into her mouth and goes much faster now with the sucking, until he shoots his load into her throat.)

Fiona: (swallows Lincoln's cum) And this tastes even better…

Lincoln: So, you wanna keep going or you want to rest for a bit?

Fiona: Let's take a break for now.

Leni: Okay, let's head back.

(Lincoln gets up and smacks Fiona's butt.)

Fiona: Oh, you...

(Lincoln chuckles, until Fiona gives him a smack on his bottom.)

Lincoln: Wait, that's illegal.

Leni: Huh?

Fiona: (playfully) A smack for a smack, Linky-cakes.

(The three leave the room and come across Jackie and Mandee, who are topless, each holding measuring tape.)

Mandee: Hmm, mine are smaller than yours by 2 inches.

Jackie: Which means my breasts are better than yours, Mandee.

Mandee: Pfft, whatever. (puts on her bra and sweater)

Jackie: That also means you have a smaller bra cup size. (puts on her bra and shirt)

Leni: What's going on here?

Jackie: We were seeing whose boobs were bigger. FYI, they're mine.

(Mandee scoffs at Jackie.)

Jackie: So, did you and Fiona made up, Linky?

Fiona: We sure did, Jackie.

Lincoln: We sure did.

(Fiona and Lincoln share a kiss on the lips.)

Leni, Mandee, and Jackie: Awwwww.

Lincoln: So, what's up?

Mandee: I'm still kinda mad that I got a smaller breast size than Jackie.

Leni: Pfft, my breasts are way bigger than both of you!

Fiona: Lies! Mine are bigger than all of you!

Jackie: OK. We'll see about that…

(Leni and Fiona take off their tops and bras to reveal their breasts.)

Leni: Hey, Linky. We need you to touch each of our boobs to see whose is bigger.

Lincoln: Don't mind if I do.

(Lincoln uses his left hand to touch Leni's breast while he uses his right hand to touch Fiona's breast.)

Lincoln: Hmm…

Fiona: Well?

Leni: Who's bigger?

Lincoln: Both breasts are pretty huge, but I have to go with Fiona.

Fiona: Ha!

Leni: Shit! (puts on her bra and dress)

Fiona: Wait, so who's bigger? Jackie, or me?

Lincoln: Let me see here…

(As Jackie removes her top and bra, Lincoln gropes on Fiona and Jackie's boobs with each hand.)

Fiona: Mine are still bigger, right, Linky?

Jackie: No, Linky-cakes, mine's bigger, correct?

Leni: Hey, Linky-cakes is my pet name for him. Get your own!

Lincoln: Ladies, settle down. Fiona still has the bigger breasts. Therefore, she's the biggest.

Jackie: (scoffs enviously)

Fiona: I knew it the whole time, Linky.

Leni: Lori's not gonna like this…

Lincoln: Eh, she'll never hear about it. She's still at home sick.

Leni: Yeah, but when she finds out that Fiona's boobs may be bigger than hers, she's gonna flip!

Lincoln: Things are gonna be fine. What reason would she even have to come here? She still has the flu.

Mandee: Oh, no!

Lincoln: Don't worry, Mandee. She's gonna be okay.

Fiona: Now how about I show you what these titties can really do?

(Fiona unzips Lincoln's pants and slips down his boxers to reveal his penis. She wraps her breasts around it, as Lincoln thrusts into them.)

Lincoln: Oh, yeah. That feels good.

Fiona: Great… Now I want another taste of that log.

(Fiona slightly cranes her neck down and sucks on Lincoln's tip on each thrust.)

Lincoln: Yeah, keep going. (stomach growls) Shoot, I'm feeling peckish. Is anybody hungry?

Fiona: I am… For your cock… And maybe a burger or something.

Jackie: I'll order us lunch. What else are you guys in the mood for?

Mandee: I want some chinese.

Leni: I'm feeling tacos today. You, Linky?

Lincoln: I'll have whatever Fiona's having.

Jackie: And for me, I'll get a meatball sub.

(Jackie puts in everybody's orders into her phone and calls several different food places. Fiona continues to boobjob Lincoln until he ejulates on Fiona.)

Jackie: Do anybody want sides and drinks as well?

Everybody else: Yes, please!

Leni: Nachos with a strawberry tea!

Mandee: Egg rolls with Ice Tea!

Lincoln and Fiona: French Fries with lemonade!

Jackie: I'll take fries as well and a cola! That's all of the orders!

Lincoln: So, what do you wanna do now?

(The rest of the girls strip until they're in the nude.)

Leni: Isn't it obvious, Linky-cakes?

Lincoln: Oh, now I see.

(The four nude girls each surround Lincoln.)

Jackie: (half-lidded) Let the fun begin…

Lincoln: A fivesome? This is gonna be epic!

Leni: (half-lidded) We're gonna do you so hard…

Lincoln: I see your nipples are hard. How do women get erections?

Mandee: Our pussies get wetter when aroused.

Jackie: Same to how your cock rises up long and big when you're erected.

Lincoln: Got it.

(Leni uses her foot to rub Lincoln's shaft, who cums as a result.)

Leni: Impressive.

(Leni crawls up further to kiss Lincoln on the lips and stroke his cock.)

Jackie: Hey, you need to share. Don't hog him all to yourself.

Lincoln: Ladies, there's plenty of me to go around.

(As Leni makes out with Lincoln, Fiona is sucking on his cock.)

Fiona: I don't know how I've been living without this dick for so long. I bet Miguel doesn't have a big dick like this.

Lincoln: That other co-worker that's friends with you and Leni?

Fiona: Yep.

Lincoln: Why don't you give Jackie a taste, sweetheart? You can tend to my balls in the meantime.

Jackie: Excellent idea. (licks away on his penis)

Fiona: Sure thing. (sucks on his balls)

Mandee: What about me, Lincoln?

Lincoln: Let's see that ass of yours.

(Mandee then gets down, showing her butt at Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: Gonna treat you to some magic fingers.

(Lincoln fingers Mandee in her pussy and anus with each hand.)

Mandee: Yeah, finger my privates.

(Lincoln is happy that he is getting pampered by four hot girls.)

Lincoln: OK, first one to go is Fiona.

Fiona: Ah, yeah, can't resist my huge ass, huh? Wait, but I want to do something new.

Lincoln: Go for it!


	8. Chapter 8

(Fiona sits on the couch upside down, with her ass at the top and her head on the couch cushions.)

Fiona: Ready?

Lincoln: Ready.

(Lincoln puts his cock into Fiona's mouth, as he climbs onto the couch and licks her pussy, clutching onto her buttcheeks.)

Fiona: You sure know how to make a girl happy.

Lincoln: And your bod can make any guy happy.

(Lincoln pushes his body onto Fiona's so he can feel more of it.)

Lincoln: Your body is so warm, Fiona.

Fiona: Yours too, Linky.

(Fiona continues to suck on Lincoln's balls and penis.)

Leni: Totes can't wait for my turn with Linky… (fingers her pussy and tweaks her nipples)

Mandee: Same here.

Fiona: I want you inside me, Linky.

(Lincoln pulls his cock out of Fiona's mouth and rubs his dick against her pussy lips, playfully teasing her.)

Fiona: (whining) Come on. Put it in. Don't be such a meanie.

Lincoln: Beg me for it, Fiona.

Fiona: Please, I want that fucking cock!

Lincoln: That's more like it!

(Lincoln then fully puts his cock into Fiona's pussy.)

Fiona: YES! I want my pussy pounded, Linky!

(Lincoln bends down and makes out with Fiona, while thrusting into her pussy.)

Fiona: Yes, keep going!

Lincoln: Your ass is so sexy!

(Soon, Lincoln starts to thrust harder and deeper into Fiona.)

Lincoln: Gonna cum any second now…

Fiona: Let it rip! I want that fresh yogurt inside me!!

(Lincoln groans, as he busts his load into Fiona, causing her to roll her eyes back and scream out in ecstasy.)

Lincoln: Dang, that hurts! (he pulls out)

Mandee: I'm next!

Lincoln: Later, Fiona. (smacks Fiona's butt as she gets up)

(Mandee gets on all fours, as she shakes her rear at Lincoln's face.)

Mandee: Your lover awaits, master.

Lincoln: First, have a taste of Fiona.

(Lincoln waves just cock in front of Mandee's face as she opens her mouth and catches his dick with it. Then, she steadily takes more of Lincoln's cock into her mouth.)

Lincoln: Good girl, Mandee. No hands is the way to do it.

Leni: (to Jackie) It's true.

(Lincoln then licks Fiona's pussy.)

Lincoln: One of the sweetest I've ever tasted, though I could do without the cum leaking out.

Mandee: Your cock tastes amazing!

Lincoln: Yeah… I get that a lot.

Mandee: I need you inside me now.

(Lincoln pulls out his cock from Mandee's mouth with a pop, as he smacks her ass.)

Lincoln: Where do you want it?

Mandee: Anus.

(Lincoln clutches Mandee's buttocks and pushes his penis into her asshole.)

Mandee: Push it in and out.

(Lincoln thrusts into her asshole, pushing Mandee down on the ground by her shoulders while he ravages her.)

Mandee: Yeah, yeah! Stuff me like a doughnut!

Lincoln: Oh! We should definitely get doughnuts, too!

Jackie: (takes out her phone) About to order some. What kinds?

Lincoln: Glazed!

Jackie: Just glaze?

Mandee: I want jelly-filled! Like how I'm about to be.

Leni: Chocolate.

Fiona: Can I get powdered sugar?

Jackie: Coming right up.

Lincoln: Now back to the filling… (laughs)

Mandee: (giggles) You're funny, too.

(Lincoln keeps fucking Mandee's asshole until he cums inside it, leaving a trail of leaking sperm.)

Mandee: Ah, yeah…

(Lincoln removes his log from Mandee's anus.)

Lincoln: How does my jelly taste, do pray tell?

Mandee: (tastes it) It's really good.

Jackie: I'm next… (to Lincoln) I spent a lot of money on this food, and you're gonna make sure it was worth it.

Lincoln: What are you gonna do, Jackie?

Jackie: You're gonna give me the best fucking of my life, that's what.

Lincoln: Alright, then.

(Jackie eases herself onto Lincoln's member as she lies on her back.)

Jackie: Fuck the shit out of me right now, Lincoln. Make this worth every fucking penny.

Lincoln: Wait, you like it rough?

Jackie: Admittedly, yes.

(Lincoln thrusts into Jackie very fast while he clutches Jackie's breasts.)

Jackie: Yeah! Make me your little bitch, Linky!

Lincoln: Yeah, bitch!

(Lincoln licks Jackie's nipples, boobs, and all.)

Jackie: Talk dirty to me!

Lincoln: You're a filthy whore! Take it like the whore you are!

Jackie: Dirtier!

Lincoln: Take it, you bull-slut!

Jackie: Smack my titties around!

(Lincoln does so, while he cums into Jackie's womb. He accidentally slaps Jackie's face.)

Lincoln: Oh, sorry about that.

Jackie: Don't be. It was exactly what I wanted…

(He pulls out of Jackie's womb.)

Leni: Well, well, well. It seems that you saved the best for last.

Lincoln: Yeah… Time to do sex, Loud family style!

(Lincoln lays on the floor with his cock in the air. Leni then sits down on Lincoln's waist, letting his cock fully into her pussy.)

Leni: Oh, fuck yeah! I've missed your log so much, Linky!

Lincoln: I've missed you too!

Leni: I wanna hug you while you're fucking me!

(Leni wraps her arms around Lincoln for a big hug, while his head is enveloped in her bosom.)

Lincoln: I love you! I love you!

Leni: I love you too!

Lincoln: Go faster!

(Leni slams down on Lincoln faster, as she holds his head close to her boobs.)

Leni: Yeah, fuck me good!

Leni: I'm gonna squirt!

Lincoln: I'm gonna cum!

(The two pound each other until they both cum into each other.)

Leni: That totes hit the spot…

Lincoln: Agreed… I don't want to pull it out…

(The doorbell rings.)

Jackie: Oh, our food's here! (to the door) Give us a minute!

(Everybody hurriedly get their clothes back on.)

Jackie: I'll get the door.

(Jackie opens the door to show a delivery boy.)

Jackie: (leans on the door) Hey there.

Delivery Man: Hey, there. I got five orders with a box of doughnuts.

Jackie: Yep, that's for me and the gang.

Delivery Man: Splendid. Cash or credit?

Jackie: Credit.

(Jackie pulls out her credit card and gives it to the delivery man, who scans it. He hands Jackie the food and snacks.)

Jackie: Thank you.

Delivery Man: (tips his hat) Have a nice day, ma'am. Also, I heard some sounds inside. Is everything okay?

Jackie: Uh, yeah. Everything's fine. (quickly closes the door) That was close.

Fiona: Yes! Food's here!

(Jackie sets all the food on the kitchen table, as everybody grabs their stuff.)

Lincoln: Time to dig in!

(Everybody chows down on their respective food items, as they chatted in the living room.)

Lincoln: This burger is so good!

Fiona: Mine's good too!

Leni: These tacos are totes delicious!

Lincoln: (to Mandee) I still can't believe you wanted Chinese.

Mandee: What can I say? I'm a fan of Chinese. And I like having jelly-filled.

Lincoln: How's that sub treating you, Jackie?

Jackie: It's a nice length.

Lincoln: (giggles)

Jackie: But of course, your length is way longer, Linky.

Lincoln: I see what you did there, but let's save that for later.

(As the five friends are eating and laughing, they finished their food and they're slouching on the couch with huge stomachs.)

Lincoln: Can't believe how filling all that was. (burps)

Leni: I know, right?

Jackie: Gonna have to shave these guys off somehow...

Mandee: That was so good…

Fiona: Thanks for the grub, Jackie.

Jackie: Don't mention it. But I feel pretty bloated now.

Lincoln: Same here. (yawns) I'm gonna take a nap.

(Lincoln lays down on the couch and dozes off.)

Leni: Awww, he is so cute…

Jackie: Let's let him be until he wakes up.

Fiona: So, what do you girls want to do now?

Jackie: I have something we can do. It's stashed away in my room.

(The girls head up into Jackie's room.)

Jackie: You girls wait right here. I'll go get it.

(Jackie opens her closet and rummages through it, until she comes across a locked chest.)

Jackie: I'd never thought I have to use these.

(Jackie returns with the locked chest.)

Jackie: Okay, girls, here she is.

(Jackie pulls out a key and unlocks the chest. She opens it to reveal…)

Fiona: What the hell is that?

Jackie: This is a collection of sex toys I've secretly been keeping in my closet. My parents nor my brother knows about this.

Leni: Oh! Is one of them a dildo?

Jackie: Yep.

Leni: Oh, I had quite the experience from them. Thanks to Lori.

Fiona: What are the other ones?

Jackie: I have a bunch of vibrators, some anal beads, and some lube.

Mandee: What's lube?

Jackie: Short for lubricant. It's oil that makes it easier to slide things into your privates.

Mandee: Oh, okay.

Jackie: So, you wanna try these?

Fiona: I dunno...

Mandee: Come on, Fiona. It'll be fun.

Leni: Yeah.

(The girls, aside from Fiona, strip down to their birthday suits.)

Jackie: C'mon, Fiona, we can't do this without you.

Fiona: (grumbles) Fine. I'll do it.

(Fiona strips into her birthday suit.)

Jackie: Now… Lay down.

(Fiona lies down on the bed.)

Jackie: Okay, I'm gonna put this dildo in you.

Fiona: Is it gonna hurt?

Jackie: You were able to take Lincoln's log no problem, and you're afraid of some plastic going in you?

Fiona: I know you ain't talking shit! Just put it in!

(Jackie grabs the dildo and puts it into Fiona's pussy.)

Fiona: (moans in ecstasy)

Jackie: This remind you of anything?

Fiona: Lincoln's sweet log.

Jackie: Indeed, just think of it as Lincoln's penis fucking you.

Fiona: Okay.

(Fiona pulls the dildo in and out of her vagina.)

Fiona: Can you do it a little faster?

Jackie: Let me help you.

(Jackie pulls in and out of Fiona's vagina with the dildo in her hands.)

Fiona: This is more like it.

Leni: How do you use these anal beads?

Mandee: Where do you think they go?

Leni: (realizes) Ooooh…

(Leni puts the beads into her anus, which starts to bleed a little.)

Leni: (groans) These hurt a little…

Mandee: Let me clip one of these vibrators on for you.

(Mandee applies one vibrator near Leni's clitoris. She turns it on, and Leni's body starts to jiggle.)

Leni: (shaking) It-t-t-t's t-t-tickling me-e-e-e.

(Leni's vaginal juices begin to leak.)

Mandee: I want to use the lube.

(Mandee squeezes some lube out of the bottle, and rubs it onto her body.)

Mandee: Ah, yeah, get those oily juices going. Jackie, what are you gonna do?

Jackie: (grunting) Sticking it to Fiona. What else?

Mandee: Don't you have a double-sided dildo?

Jackie: Sure, it's somewhere in that chest.

(Mandee digs through the chest to find it.)

Jackie: Bingo! That's it!

Mandee: Hmm… Better grease this up a bit.

(Mandee coats the double-sided dildo in lube.)

Mandee: And let's put this puppy in!

(Mandee eases one end into her pussy and Jackie eases the other side into her pussy.)

Jackie: That's what I'm talking about.

(Jackie and Mandee hold hands, as they shift their hips around on the dildo.)

Mandee: God, this is so sexy… This turns me on so much, Jackie.

(Mandee then kisses Jackie on the lips.)

Jackie: (blushes) Whoa…

(Then Jackie kisses Mandee back on the lips.)

Leni: (coughs) Lesbians. (coughs)

Mandee: We heard that.

Leni: (laughs) Couldn't help myself.

Fiona: (sighs) Guess I'll have to do it myself now.

(Fiona grabs the dildo and starts plunging it into her pussy.)

Fiona: Oh, yeah, Linky… Just like that.

Jackie: Looks like we'll have to convert you now, Leni…

Leni: (confused) Into what?

Mandee: You know…

(Jackie and Mandee approach Leni on both sides.)

Leni: (nervous) Uh… What are you guys doing?

Jackie and Mandee: This!

(Jackie kisses Leni on the lips, while Mandee fondles Leni's boobs.)

Leni: Whoa, girls! Even though this is hot, I'm straight!

Mandee: You can still swing on both sides of the vine, girl.

Leni: (scoffs)

Fiona: I'm about to cum!

(Fiona pushes her dildo in deeper, until she cums on it.)

Fiona: Jackie, this dildo is so cool.

Jackie: It's what I use when I get really riled up on especially long days.

(Fiona sucks on the dildo to taste it.)

Fiona: Plastic or not, this tastes good!

Jackie: Now, about you, Leni… (kisses Leni on the lips)

Leni: Jackie, I told you! I'm straight!

Jackie: Wouldn't you rather be able to have fun with both boys and girls?

Leni: Hmm, okay, fine. Just one time.

Jackie: Good…

(Jackie makes out with Leni, as she fondles her boobs. Mandee is now tending to Leni's pussy.)

Leni: You know… This is actually kinda hot.

(Leni then fondles with Jackie's boobs, Mandee begins to lick her pussy.)

Jackie: That's the spirit, girl.

Mandee: I can definitely taste parts of Linky here.

Leni: Likely due to the many times he came inside me.

(Jackie breaks the kiss and starts sucking on Leni's right nipple and twisting her left nipple.)

Leni: Yeah, twist my nipples…

Jackie: Gonna get me some Loud milk…

(Jackie begins to suck on Leni's nipples to get her milk.)

Leni: Oh, that felt good. Maybe we can get Linky to try our milk later.

Mandee: I need something to drink, too.

(Mandee sucks on one of Leni's boobs to drink her milk.)

Leni: That's it… Suck on my milky tits.

(Fiona is still sucking on the dildo. She also fingers her pussy while doing so.)

Fiona: I'm so gonna suck off Linky better, thanks to this dildo.

(Leni's milk begin to leak from her breasts, while Jackie and Mandee licks it.)

Leni: (moans) I'm about to cum, you guys.

Jackie and Mandee: Same here.

(The three girls squirt, as their pussies leak onto the carpeted floor.)

Leni: That was awesome, Jackie.

Jackie: I know… But do you know what would make this even better?

Leni: What?

Jackie: Some nice, long meat. And it's waiting for all of us downstairs.

Mandee: Yeah! Wait, where's Fiona?

(Fiona comes back to the room.)

Fiona: I had to use the bathroom.

Jackie: What do you girls say we pay a little visit to our little sleeping prince?

Fiona: Let's do it!

(The girls make their way downstairs and hover around the couch.)

Leni: Wakey wakey, Linky. (pinches Lincoln's cheek)

(Lincoln slowly awakens from his slumber.)

Lincoln: (yawns) Hey, girls. What's up?

Mandee: Did you sleep well?

Lincoln: (stands up) Yeah, I did. I heard lots of moaning while I was sleeping.

Fiona: We were having a little girl time while you were catching Z's.

Leni: And now we want some time with our boytoy…

Mandee: Get those pants off.

(Mandee unbuckles and zips down Lincoln's pants, then pulls them and his underwear down.)

Leni: Huh, he isn't hard like he usually is around us.

Fiona: I can fix that…

(Fiona gets on her knees and folds her arms behind her back. She licks around Lincoln's length and his tip, then eases his cock down her throat.)

Lincoln: You're getting good without using your hands.

Fiona: (muffled) Thank you. I've been practicing.

(Fiona pulls Lincoln's cock out of her mouth and licks away her slobber to show his erected length.)

Lincoln: Perfect... So, who's first?

Fiona: Since I got you hard, would only be fair if I went first.

(Fiona slips Lincoln's dick back into her throat, as she sucks it off.)

Lincoln: Atta girl… (cups hand on Fiona's cheek)

(Lincoln grabs a bit of Fiona's hair and pulls it up, raising her up a bit.)

Lincoln: I want you to swallow every last inch, baby…

Fiona: I was planning on doing that, anyway.

(Fiona then sucks on Lincoln's balls as well.)

Lincoln: Get everywhere, girl.

(Fiona sucks on Lincoln's privates much faster now.)

Fiona: Give me that fro-yo, Linky. I want to taste every last drop.

(Fiona is sucking Lincoln off until he hears a gush inside Fiona's mouth, shooting out the white, sweet nectar from his penis.)

Fiona: (swallows) The only yogurt flavor I'm having from now on.

Lincoln: (giggles) Now, which pussy I should taste?

Mandee: Mine!

(Lincoln lays on the couch, as Mandee squats over his face.)

Mandee: Have a feast, my sweet…

(Lincoln laps his tongue at Mandee's wet inner thighs, then licks around her clitoris.)

Lincoln: So moist this time…

(Lincoln plunges his tongue into Mandee's core, where he sucks in more vaginal juices.)

Lincoln: You taste so good!

Mandee: Thank you. Make me squirt!

(Lincoln licks Mandee's pussy and fingers it at the same time.)

Mandee: Ooh, a combo? This kid is something.

(Lincoln then fists Mandee's pussy.)

Mandee: (squeals) I'm cumming!

(Mandee leaks her pussy fluids all over Lincoln's arm and face.)

Lincoln: Whoa, so much…

Mandee: Lemme clean you off…

(Mandee licks the fluids off of Lincoln's face and arm, suckling on each finger of his.)

Mandee: There we go. All clean.

Lincoln: Thanks. Next.

Leni: It's my time to shine.

Lincoln: Now, it's time for your pussy and my dick to meet.

Leni: Let's do it.

(Leni stands in front of the couch, as Lincoln gets onto the couch and stands up himself. He puts his dick in Leni's pussy and grips her hips.)

Leni: (grips Lincoln's shoulders) Yeah…

Lincoln: It slides in much quicker now…

Leni: Thanks to the lube.

(Lincoln holds Leni's left leg up, as he shags her pussy for all it's worth.)

Leni: Oh, fuck yes!

(Lincoln leans closer to kiss Leni's lips, but he causes the two of them to fall over.)

Lincoln: Ow. Sorry, Leni.

Leni: What are you waiting for? You're supposed to be fucking my pussy. And doing some tongue wrestling, while you're at it.

(Leni flips onto her back in missionary style, as Lincoln thrusts into her and makes out with her.)

Leni: This is more like it. Explore my mouth.

Lincoln: Can do.

(Lincoln squeezes Leni's boobs in his hands, tweaking her nipples.)

Leni: Yeah… That's the spot…

Lincoln: I want your milk, Leni.

(Lincoln sucks on Leni's nipples to get her milk out.)

Leni: Drink for as long as you need to, Linky… I got tons of milk to spare.

(Lincoln licks Leni's milk as he thrusts inside her pussy.)

Lincoln: This is the sweetest milk I've tasted in a while. May have to use this for my cereal at breakfast.

Leni: (giggles) You can use all the milk you want.

(Lincoln sucks on Leni's breasts, then he cums into her pussy.)

Leni: And I want your yogurt for breakfast each morning.

Lincoln: Okay.

(As Lincoln pulls out of Leni, Jackie scoops Lincoln up into a tight hug.)

Jackie: I'm the only babe who hasn't gone yet, cutie…

Lincoln: You wanna go rough again, Jackie?

Jackie: Hell yeah. But even rougher this time.

Lincoln: (mischievously) Alright… As you wish…

(Lincoln shoves Jackie onto the coffee table and turns her on her stomach.)

Lincoln: You're going to take every last inch of this cock in your ass, whether you like it or not.

Jackie: Yes, Master…

(Lincoln rams his member into Jackie's asshole, as she squeals from the insertion.)

Lincoln: Now that's what I call a tight ass…

(Lincoln scratches Jackie's buttcheeks, as he pounds her anus.)

Jackie: Yeah! Yeah, yeah!

Lincoln: You love taking my big, long cock in your little asshole, huh, slut?

Jackie: YES! Keep pounding it more!

(Lincoln continues to pound Jackie so hard. Then, he leans into Jackie's back and starts licking at her ear.)

Jackie: Ooh, getty naughty, aren't we? You're a naughty boy, Linky…

Lincoln: And you are a naughty girl, Jacqueline.

(Lincoln spanks Jackie's butt, as he nibbles a little on her earlobe.)

Jackie: Pull on my hair!

(Lincoln pulls on Jackie's hair, making her stand on her arms, as Lincoln holds her neck and fucks her ass into oblivion.)

Lincoln: Fuck yeah! Who's yo daddy?!

Jackie: You are! You are!

(Jackie squeals in excitement, as her ass is getting pounded by Lincoln.)

Lincoln: Jackie, I'm gonna squirt!

Jackie: Let it all out in me!

(Lincoln gives a final few hard pounds into Jackie's ass, before bursting into it with his cum.)

Jackie: That was fucking awesome…

(Lincoln pulls out of Jackie as he falls back on the floor, exhausted. While Jackie's anus leaks of cum.)

Jackie: It seems that the cumming made you exhausted.

Lincoln: (sniffs) And smelly.

Fiona: (smells herself) Looks like all of us need to bathe.

Leni: Yeah, we all do...

(The four girls smile deviously. It cuts to Lincoln and the girls all in the bathtub together.)

Lincoln: Why not one person per bath?

Leni: Cause it's fun to share, sweetie…

Lincoln: I feel cramped!

Leni: You can sit on my lap, if you'd like…

Lincoln: Hmm… let's try it.

(Lincoln then sits on Leni's lap.)

Leni: Better?

Lincoln: (relaxed) Better.

Mandee: This water's hot, isn't it?

Lincoln: Yeah, it is.

Fiona: Just a minute here…

(Fiona turns the cold faucet, cooling down the water.)

Lincoln: Now it's too cold.

(Fiona turns the hot faucet, counteracting the cold.)

Lincoln: OK. It's good now.

Jackie: Your dick's all dirty. Lemme take care of that.

(Jackie grabs a bar of soap and lathers her breasts up with it. She then wraps her breasts around Lincoln's member.)

Jackie: The most optimal way to clean dirty cocks… You like this, Linky?

Lincoln: I sure do.

Leni: You know… Your hair could use a little cleaning, too.

(Leni rubs some shampoo on her breasts and rubs them on Lincoln's scalp.)

Mandee: I noticed your hair is white, so how can you find lice or dandruff in it?

Lincoln: It's pretty hard to find, but I just get them out by using Leni's shampoo.

Leni: Hmph. So that's why I'm running out of shampoo faster than usual…

Lincoln: Oh… (chuckles) My bad…

Leni: Maybe ask before you use it next time.

Lincoln: Said the sister who takes forty-minute showers.

Leni: I like to be very thorough. This bod doesn't just happen on its own.

Lincoln: (growls) Anyway, I think we should get out. I'm starting to get wrinkly.

(Lincoln starts to stand up to get out of the tub, but gets pulled back into the water.)

Fiona: Not so fast, Linc. We're not done washing you.

(Fiona squirts some bottled soap on her boobs and rubs them on Lincoln's back.)

Lincoln: How long is this gonna take?

Fiona: As much time as it needs to…

(Mandee squirts some bottled soap on her boobs and rubs them in Lincoln's chest.)

Mandee: How'd you like our breasts cleaning you up?

Lincoln: Well, it was a pretty unusual, but unique way of washing my body.

Leni: Stay right there, cause we're almost done…

(Several minutes later, Lincoln is covered in soap, and then rinsed off by Leni using the shower head.)

Leni: And finished! All cleaned!

(Lincoln coughs up some soap bubbles.)

Lincoln: Okay, I'm done!

Jackie: Wait, you gotta clean us too!

Lincoln: Oh, dear…

THIRTY MINUTES LATER…

(Lincoln lathers up Fiona with soap, then rinses all the girls off with the shower head.)

Lincoln: Ugh! Finally!

Leni: Thank you so much, little bro. (hugs Lincoln; pulls his head into her cleavage)

(The others join in the hug, with their cleavages in Lincoln's face.)

Lincoln: (sighs) You're welcome, girls. C'mon, let's get dressed already.

Leni: Okay, off we go.

(Everybody gets out of the tub and dry themselves off.)

Jackie: You guys in the mood for a movie night?

Lincoln: Hmm… What kind of movie?

Jackie: How about… An adult movie?

Fiona: Oh-ho-ho… You naughty, naughty girl…

Mandee: Do you have one on DVD, or…

Jackie: I rented one on my TV… (laughs)

Leni: (gasps) How'd you do that without your family finding out?

Jackie: I have my ways, Leni…

Mandee: Well, since were watching something like that, we're already in appropriate attire for it.

Lincoln: What do you mean? We don't have anything on. We're naked.

Mandee: Exactly…

Jackie: C'mon, Lincoln, We all know you want to watch it.

(Jackie looks down at Lincoln's erect penis.)

Jackie: (laughs) Even your little friend is in agreement!

Lincoln: (covers his privates) OK, I kinda want to watch it, but what if anyone else sees us like this?

Jackie: Look, sweetie. We'll lock the doors, cover the windows, and turn off the lights.

Leni: It's just gonna be me, you, Fiona, Jackie, and Mandie here. We've all seen each other naked before, so there's nothing we have to hide.

Jackie: Yeah… (removes Lincoln's hands to show his erect penis)

Lincoln: Hmm… Alright, fine. We'll watch the movie. But nothing else during it, OK?

Jackie: I make no promises, Linky.

Lincoln: But I can accept handjobs, kisses, hugs, cuddling, snuggling, and/or breast and vagina touching. Deal?

Jackie: Deal.

Leni: Deal.

Mandee: Deal.

Fiona: Deal.

Lincoln: Alright, let's go.


	9. Chapter 9

(The five of them all go downstairs to the living room, while Mandee is holding Lincoln's log during the walk.)

Lincoln: Why are you holding onto my doodle?

Mandee: Cause I can't let it just flop around all willy-nilly.

Lincoln: Okay. Hey, Jackie, you wanna get snacks and drinks?

Jackie: Sure thing. (grabs Lincoln's log) Come with me.

Lincoln: Could've just went for my arm.

(Jackie and Lincoln go into the kitchen.)

Lincoln: What do we got?

Jackie: Let's see here…

(Jackie opens the kitchen pantry to look for food. She secretly looks back and leans on one of the shelves, shaking her ass for Lincoln.)

Lincoln: Hey….

Jackie: Oh, sorry. (giggles) Oh! I can't reach the chips up there. Can you see if you get to them? I'll give you a boost up on my shoulders.

Lincoln: Are you serious?

Jackie: Yep.

(Lincoln starts climbing onto Jackie, who squats down. She holds onto Lincoln's ankles, while his privates are near Jackie's neck. She daydreams in excitement.)

Jackie: (in her head) I fucking love this boy...

Lincoln: Jackie? You can go up now.

Jackie: Oh, right. (rises up) Get those chips, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Which kind do you want me to get?

Jackie: Sour cream onion.

Lincoln: Cool. (grabs the bag)

Jackie: Grab the salt vinegar chips too.

Lincoln: Ew! You like that flavor?

Jackie: Don't knock it till you try it, Linc.

(Lincoln scoffs, as he grabs the bag. It cuts to later where the two are getting more snacks like cookies and doughnuts.)

Lincoln: Okay, that goes for the snacks. What about drinks?

Jackie: Got some good stuff in the cooler in the basement. Come on. (grabs Lincoln's penis)

(Jackie opens a door in the kitchen, showing a flight of stairs that lead down to the basement.)

Lincoln: Down there?

Jackie: Yeah.

(The two head down the steps and make it to the bottom.)

Lincoln: It's cold down here, Jackie.

Jackie: I know. I feel it, too. But the cooler's down here somewhere.

Lincoln: You could've kept it in the kitchen.

Jackie: Couldn't let my brother raid the cooler everyday, so I put it down here where he'll never find it.

Lincoln: Ah.

(Lincoln finds the cooler. He opens it to find many flavored can sodas.)

Lincoln: Jackpot!

Jackie: Now help me carry these up into the living room. (grabs several soda cans from cooler)

Lincoln: (grabs several soda cans) Will do.

(The two walk back upstairs to the kitchen.)

Fiona: (groans) What's taking them so long?

Mandee: I know. I wanna see this movie now.

Leni: Just be patient, girls. They're coming.

(Jackie and Lincoln come into the room with snacks and drinks.)

Jackie: Guys, we're back. Sorry we took so long.

(The two pass the refreshments around, as they take their seats on the couch.)

Lincoln: Wait a second. The bathroom's upstairs and I dunno how long this movie's gonna be. What are we gonna do?

Jackie: Here you go.

(Jackie pulls out a bucket. Lincoln sighs)

Lincoln: It'll have to do, for now. But no looking when I go, girls.

Jackie: Alright. But don't peek when we do it, either.

Mandee: C'mon, let's start the movie!

(Jackie grabs the remote from the coffee table and plays the movie. She then locks the doors, close the window blinds, and turn the lights off.)

Lincoln: What is this movie called?

Jackie: "Four Babes and a Boy".

Lincoln: "Four Babes and a Boy"? (looks at the others) I see the picture.

Fiona: It's starting.

(The movie starts with a guy watching TV.)

Man: There's nothing good on today.

(The doorbell rings getting the man's attention.)

Man: Pizza's here!

(The man goes to open the door, and is met by four hot girls.)

Lincoln: I think I'm getting it so far.

Man: Whoa momma…

Woman 1: Hey there…

Man: Uh… What brings you girls here tonight?

Woman 2: We're just cruisin' around the neighborhood to find some good logs…

Man: OK?

Woman 3: Let's have a look at his log, girls.

Jackie: And I found a good log here… (holds Lincoln's penis)

(The 4 women in the movie invite themselves into the man's house, as one of them shuts the door.)

Man: Okay, why are you here? I'm expecting a pizza.

Woman 4: Oh, we've got something better than a pizza for you...

(Woman 1 grabs the man's pants and yanks them down.)

Man: What are you doing?!

Woman 2: Giving you the best fucking of your life.

Lincoln: (drinks a soda) I thought they would deliver his pizza.

Fiona: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing.

Woman 2: May as well lay there and enjoy it…

(Woman 2 makes out with the man, while Woman 4 tugs his underpants off.)

Woman 3: What's your name, cutie?

Man: My name is Jeff. Who are all of you girls?

Woman 1: Name's Sylvia.

Woman 2: The name's Zoey.

Woman 3: Here is Margaret.

Woman 4: And I'm Hattie.

Jeff: Any idea where my pizza is?

Hattie: (takes out pizza box) Here it is. That'll be 15.95.

Jeff: (opens his wallet) Uh oh. I only got 5.

Lincoln: Uh oh. Here we go. (eats a doughnut)

Sylvia: Guess you'll have to find another way to pay, then.

Jeff: How?

(Margaret looks at Jeff's penis and gets an idea.)

Margaret: I know…

(Margaret grabs a hold of Jeff's log as she rubs it. It cuts back to where Lincoln felt something, he sees Jackie giving him a handjob.)

Jackie: Just doing what they're doing.

Lincoln: Okay. Like I said before, I'll allow it.

(In the movie, Margaret is still giving Jeff a handjob.)

Margaret: Tell you what. You give all of us a good fucking, your pizza's free.

Jeff: Okay.

Hattie: C'mon, girls, let's ditch out of these old rags.

Zoey: Let's.

(The four girls all strip their clothing until they're completely naked.)

Sylvia: I call first dibs.

(Sylvia grabs Jeff's log as she sucks it off.)

Jeff: Oh my god…

(Lincoln looks around and sees the girls staring at him deviously.)

Lincoln: Don't even think about it.

Fiona: Aw! You're no fun!

Lincoln: Do you want to have a movie night or not?

Leni: Fine…

(Jeff gets up and grabs Sylvia by the back of her head, as he pulls her deeper into his cock.)

Hattie: Let me kiss that tongue.

(Jeff makes out with Hattie while Sylvia's blowing him.)

Jeff: This is nice! This is so nice!

Margaret: And it'll be better.

(Margaret grabs one of Jeff's hands and places it on one of her breasts while Zoey grabs his other hand and place it on one of her breasts.)

Jeff: So soft!

(Lincoln tries reaching for a cookie, he grabs onto something. He looks, and sees it's Mandee's breast.)

Mandee: Oh, you…

Lincoln: I was trying to get a cookie.

Mandee: I'll get one for you. (reaches into container) There you go.

Lincoln: Thanks.

(Jeff is continuing getting loved by the four girls.)

Jeff: This is way better than pizza.

Hattie: And it'll be even better.

(Hattie grips Jeff's cock and spreads her pussy lips apart with her fingers. She connects their sexes together.)

Hattie: Thrust into me, Jeffy.

Jeff: You got it!

(Jeff begins thrusting into Hattie. Zoey, Margaret, and Sylvia all walk over to Jeff. Jeff is now licking Margaret's pussy, fingering Zoey's asshole, and playing with Sylvia's breasts.)

Lincoln: Whoa… (begins jerking off)

Jackie: (laughs) Seems like somebody's turned on.

Lincoln: (scoffs) Whatever. Man, my hands are cold.

Jackie: Here, let me help you with that.

(Jackie takes Lincoln's left hand and places it on her vagina, letting Lincoln cup it.)

Jackie: Better?

Lincoln: Hmm...

(Lincoln proceeds to finger Jackie's pussy.)

Jackie: Ooh, you naughty boy…

(Jeff is loving getting fucked by the four girls.)

Jeff: Get your ass on my rod next, Zoey.

(Hattie gets off of Jeff, as Zoey eases herself into his penis.)

Jeff: Let me grab her breasts.

(Jeff licks around Zoey's erect nipples, then sucks on them, as she rides his dick.)

Zoey: Yeah, yeah! (squeals)

Jeff: Oh my god.

(Jeff keeps sucking and starts drinking Zoey's breast milk.)

Zoey: Drink my milk…

Lincoln: Uh oh. I gotta use it!

(Lincoln squats over the bucket and pees into it. He notices the others staring at him.)

Lincoln: What'd I say? No looking.

Leni: We know, but your log's just so majestically big.

Jackie: Yeah, I want it!

Mandee: Jackie, calm down.

Jackie: Sorry…. I get on edge when I haven't had a dick in a while.

Fiona: Same here. I'm getting some of that famous sausage Linc.

Lincoln: After the movie.

(Lincoln takes his place in the middle of the couch with Jackie on the left and Leni on the right.)

Fiona: 'Kay. We'll wait.

(Jeff is now getting fucked by Sylvia.)

Sylvia: I want another taste.

(Sylvia lies on the couch and opens her mouth. Jeff eases his penis into her mouth, then pulls at her nipples.)

Jeff: Yeah, you like that, Syls?

Sylvia: Hell yeah.

(Leni starts to finger her pussy and fondle her left breast.)

Lincoln: You're getting turned on as well, sis?

Leni: The only way I can relieve myself since I can't have any cock.

Lincoln: Girls, you can have me after the movie is over. Unless if there is any post credits scenes.

Leni: We can get through this, no problem.

Mandee: How long is the movie anyway?

Jackie: Two hours. We're 45 minutes in.

(Jeff is now doing all four of the girls.)

Sylvia: Fuck us, Daddy!

Jeff: Take it, you bitches!

Zoey: I like that we found this log!

Hattie: Me too!

(At last, Jeff cums into each girl.)

Jeff: That was awesome…

Margaret: (licks cum off of fingers) That should cover your pizza, big boy…

Sylvia: Plus, we'll throw in some breadsticks.

Jeff: Sweet!

(Lincoln rubs his hands.)

Jackie: Your hands are cold?

Lincoln: Yeah.

Jackie: Let me fix that for you, baby…

(Jackie licks Lincoln's palm and around each of his fingers before sucking on his fingers.)

Jackie: You like that?

Lincoln: Yeah. (crosses his fingers behind his back; in his head) No, I don't. (out loud) I got a better idea.

(Lincoln takes his hand away from Jackie and clamps it on her vagina.)

Lincoln: (fingers Jackie's vagina) How's that feel, girl?

Jackie: Feels great, sweetie.

Lincoln: You girls wanna cuddle?

(The moment Lincoln says this, the girls constrict him, with their breasts surrounding his face.)

Lincoln: I'll take that as a yes.

(Back in the movie, Jeff is eating some of his pizza, while the four girls are licking around his privates.)

Jeff: Yeah, lick my dick and balls, sluts.

Margaret: Is it okay that we can invite more friends?

Jeff: Hell yeah!

ONE HOUR AND FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER…

(Jeff shoots his last load into the 10th girl, as he lays on the floor in exhaustion.)

Jeff: Man, I never banged that many broads in my life.

Zoey: You're welcome, big boy…

Hattie: There's a question we all want to ask.

All of the girls: Will you marry me?

Jeff: Aw, shit…

(Cum shoots at the screen, as it spells out "The End". The credits begin rolling.)

Fiona: Good movie. Now, let's get to the real action, shall we?

Lincoln: Hold on. We gotta see if there's anything during or after the credits.

Fiona: Damn it! You're no fun…

(Eventually, the credits roll, as the TV screen turns black. Jackie shuts off the TV.)

Lincoln: That was a really great movie. Nice suggestion, Jackie.

Jackie: Thanks, Linky. Now, give us that cock. We've been waiting 2 hours for it.

Lincoln: (yawns) You know, I'm tired. Maybe tomorrow...

(Without hesitation, Jackie tackles Lincoln to the floor.)

Jackie: No more delays! We're doing it now!

(Jackie kisses Lincoln, as she rubs his dick against her pussy.)

Jackie: You don't even know how much I've wanted a dick to play with!

Lincoln: OK, we can do it now.

(Jackie eases herself into Lincoln's shaft, slamming her ass on Lincoln's pelvis.)

Jackie: Oh, fuck! Oh, how I miss your penis!

Fiona: Hey, Jackie, don't hog him for yourself! We want his log, too!

Mandee and Leni: Yeah!

Jackie: There's one log and four of us! There's plenty of babe for Linky to go around.

Lincoln: I'm not comfortable.

(Jackie picks Lincoln up and cradled him in her arms, as she goes upstairs.)

Jackie: Let's move this to a new room.


	10. Chapter 10

(The others follow Jackie, as she sets Lincoln down on her bed.)

Jackie: You like to play rough with me? So, how about I play rough with you?

Lincoln: No thanks.

(Jackie slams down on Lincoln's pelvis yet again.)

Lincoln: Settle down, Jackie!

(Jackie places her hands on Lincoln's neck, and applies some pressure to it.)

Jackie: You like getting choked by me right, baby?

Lincoln: I don't know, mommy.

Fiona: Hey! Let us have a turn with him, Jackie! We've all been waiting for two hours!

Leni and Mandee: Yeah!

Jackie: It's my house, so I get first dibs! (to Lincoln) You like that, huh?

Lincoln: Let go… Please...

Jackie: Okay, fine. You win. (releases her hands)

Lincoln: Thank you, Jackie.

(Jackie continues to ride Lincoln, as the others are impatient on their turns with the white haired boy.)

Lincoln: I'm getting close…

Jackie: I'm close to cumming too, my sweet... (presses her hands down on Lincoln's chest)

(After fifteen minutes of thrusting, Lincoln shoots into Jackie.)

Jackie: That was great…

Lincoln: (annoyed) Was tackling me on the floor great as well...

Jackie: I'm sorry about that, Linky.

Fiona: My turn now! Get up and stand directly with your back to the wall.

(Lincoln gets up and leans on the wall, leaving his dick out.)

Fiona: Perfect…

(She bends down, showing her ass at Lincoln. She moves closer until her pussy meets with the tip of Lincoln's log.)

Fiona: Get ready, Lincoln, cause I'm itching for a good fucking!

(Fiona pushes her pussy into Lincoln's dick, both moaning in joy.)

Lincoln: (grips Fiona's hips) You're gonna take every inch, slut.

(Lincoln thrusts into Fiona's pussy very quickly.)

Lincoln: Let me smack that ass!

Fiona: Do what you want… You can touch me anywhere you want…

(Lincoln smacks Fiona's asscheeks a couple of times while he's fucking her.)

Fiona: Smack me harder, baby!! (screams)

(Lincoln scratches Fiona's buttocks and smacks them into a red blush.)

Fiona: That's it! I want your entire cock in me!

(Fiona moves even closer to Lincoln, letting his whole penis into her womb.)

Lincoln: Yeah, I wanna feel more of your insides!

(Fiona moves her hips, letting Lincoln feeling more of her.)

Fiona: I'm cumming, baby!

Lincoln: Cover my dick with your sweet yogurt, Fiona!

Fiona: That's the plan!

(Fiona continues to pound Lincoln until she cums into him.)

Fiona: Finally. (falls on the floor)

Lincoln: (panting) Okay, who's next?

Mandee: ME!!

Lincoln: How do you want to do me?

Mandee: Hmm… Let's 69.

Lincoln: Alright.

Mandee: Plus, I want to reverse cowgirl, too.

Lincoln: Now you're talking!

(Lincoln lies on the bed while Mandee's hovering over him. She turns her body around, showing Lincoln her wet pussy.)

Mandee: Taste me, Linky.

(Lincoln grabs Mandee's ass and shoves it in his face, licking away at her pussy and asshole.)

Mandee: Now, I'm gonna feed on this cock...

(Mandee slithers her mouth on Lincoln's cock and balls and licks at both of them.)

Lincoln: Yeah, taste my weiner...

Mandee: I wanted this hot dog for so long… (sucks on Lincoln's hot dog)

Lincoln: Keep sucking…

(Mandee sucks on Lincoln's cock, while Lincoln is sucking on Mandee's pussy.)

Mandee and Lincoln: I'm close to cumming!

(The two continue to licks on each other's privates until they cum on each other's faces.)

Mandee: So, good! Now I want you inside me, Linky.

Lincoln: Let's do it!

(Lincoln pulls Mandee to the end of the bed by her legs and spreads her asscheeks out and licks her asshole again on his knees, as Mandee whines in anticipation.)

Mandee: Go for it.

(Lincoln puts his log into Mandee's pussy, and pulls her back by her hair, as he goes to town.)

Mandee: (with tongue out) YES! Pound me, baby!

(Lincoln pulls Mandee up higher, then tweaks her nipples to make them squirt out milk, as he continues to clap her cheeks.)

Mandee: Yeah, get that milk out...

(Lincoln licks Mandee's breasts, and sucks on her nipples.)

Lincoln: Your milk tastes good!

Mandee: Yeah! I'm close to cumming!

(Lincoln continues to pound Mandee, until they both cum into each other.)

Lincoln: (pants) Okay, one more to go…

Leni: Yep… It's time…

(Leni lays on the bed and holds her legs up in the air by her thighs. Lincoln grips Leni's buttocks and eats her pussy out.)

Leni: Eat my pussy! (screams)

(Lincoln pulls away and rubs his log against Leni's thighs, teasing her.)

Leni: (whining) Come on! Quit teasing me! I need it in!

(Lincoln continues to tease Leni by licking across her stomach and breasts.)

Leni: Please put it in, Linky-cakes!

(Lincoln holds Leni's legs down further, as he proceeds to ravage her.)

Leni: Linky!

Lincoln: Hey, Leni. Let's move over.

Leni: Okay. Oh, there's a chair!

(Leni and Lincoln gets off the bed and goes to the chair next to Jackie's bed.)

Leni: Sit on the chair, Linky.

(Lincoln does so, as Leni's hovering over him.)

Leni: Let's go!

(Leni inserts her pussy into Lincoln's dick as she clamps on Lincoln's shoulders and Lincoln is groping Leni's ass.)

Lincoln: (blushes) Let's do this.

(Leni thrusts into Lincoln as they start to make out with each other.)

Leni I-I've been wanting your dick after that movie!

Lincoln: I'm aware…

(Leni continues to pound Lincoln's log, as he is growing more tired.)

Lincoln: Yeah… Take it…

(Lincoln hugs Leni closer to his body, getting his head into the middle of Leni's breasts.)

Leni: Mmm… Give it to me, Linky...

(Leni pounds Lincoln, while he squeezes his sister's breasts tightly.)

Leni: Yeah, squeeze your favorite titties!

(Lincoln then goes faster into Leni's womb, causing her to roll her eyes up.)

Leni: I'm cumming!

(Leni cums on Lincoln, while he cums into Leni. She gets off Lincoln and fingers her pussy to get his cum, then licks it off her fingers and savors the taste.)

Leni: You always taste the best, Linky…

(Lincoln is now sleeping soundly on the chair.)

Leni: Aw, I guess doing four girls really took a lot out of him.

Mandee: Yeah, let's put him in the bed.

(Fiona cradles a slumbering Lincoln in her arms and sets him on the bed. All the girls get into bed too, with Lincoln between them.)

THE NEXT MORNING…

(Lincoln is still sleeping in the bed; he wakes up and rises from the bed.)

Lincoln: (yawns) Rise and shine, girls.

Leni: (wakes up) Oh, good morning, Linky.

(Leni gives Lincoln a passionate kiss and strokes his cock.)

Lincoln: You wanna start early, huh?

Leni: Yeah, and we got to go home afterwards…

(The others wake up.)

Mandee: Aw, you have to leave already?

Leni: Yeah, today is Sunday, and school will probably be open again tomorrow…

Fiona: Fair point. It's just, Lincoln is so precious… and so girl-pleasing.

Lincoln: (laughs) She's not wrong.

Jackie: He's just so lovable… And I'm glad you invited him over, Leni.

Leni: No problem. Anywhere with Linky is a great time…

Lincoln: Okay, we'll stay for a few, and then we're going home. Deal?

Mandee, Fiona, and Jackie: Deal.

Leni: Let's do this!

(It cuts to the five in a big orgy.)

Lincoln: This is the best orgy ever!

Leni: We know!

Fiona: Do our asses and pussies all you want!

Mandee: Do us like crazy!

Jackie: Go, Linky!

(The quintet continue to have their final orgy until they cum all over each other.)

Lincoln: That was… great…

Leni: Yeah… Come on. Get dressed, Lincoln, and let's head home.

Lincoln: Okay.

(Lincoln gets dressed into his clothes, as the girls gets dressed in theirs.)

Lincoln: (to Mandee, Jackie, and Fiona) Well, I guess this is goodbye… But we can still hang out some other time…

(The three girls hug Lincoln tightly.)

Mandee: We'll miss you, Linky…

Jackie: And that wonderful log of yours… (clamps on Lincoln nethers)

Fiona: Come by Reininger's any time, sweetie. And we can do some one-on-one fitting...

Lincoln: I will!

Leni: Bye, guys! See you tomorrow.

(Leni and Lincoln take their bags as they head to Vanzilla as they drive back home.)

Lincoln: Finally, we're home.

Leni: Hope Lori got any better while we were away.

(The two open the door, as they head into the house.)

Lincoln: We're home!

(Lori comes down the stairs, alive and kicking.)

Lori: Leni! Lincy!

Leni: Lori, you're all better!

(Lori begins hugging Lincoln tightly.)

Lori: Now, what's this about Leni being your fav. sister and someone's boobs bigger than mine?!

Lincoln: What? I don't know what you're talking about.

Leni: (chuckling nervously) About that...

Lincoln: (to Leni; whispering) Shh! Shut up!

Lori: Anyway, you're long overdue… with me…

(Lori carries Lincoln to her room and locks the door.)

Lincoln: What gives?

(Lori didn't say anything but strip her clothes off, tear Lincoln's pants off, and shove him on the bed. She connects her pussy in Lincoln's dick.)

Lincoln: (to the viewers) Well, I'm gonna be busy for a long time…

Lori: Yeah. Making up for three days of no Lincoln log…

Lincoln: Okay, you got me there…

(Lori begins thrusting into Lincoln's womb. After an hour, he shoots his awaited load into his eldest sister.)

Lori: You did good, bro… You did good… (kisses him)

THE END


End file.
